The beginning of all things
by Rosyposypie
Summary: Robbie and Laura finally sort themselves out in 'The Ramblin' Boy' and we all heaved a sigh of relief. But perhaps in the heat of the moment, our favourite doctor and her love aren't entirely thinking about the consequences of their actions... AU. Rated M for language, and some smut (at this point, anyway...) I don't own these characters. I just take them out for a spin sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

It was as Laura was reviewing the monthly documentation that something occurred to her. She stared at the paperwork in front on her, a cold sensation flushing through her body as the realisation dawned on her. She picked up her phone and scrolled through to her calendar, frantically checking her records and then leant her hand against her forehead as the full realisation dawned on her. "Shit." Laura's lab assistant regarded her curiously. "Is everything quite alright Dr Hobson?" He enquired and Laura winced. In her blind panic, she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone in the lab. "Sorry, Stewart, I'm fine. Just realised something I need to sort out," she replied distantly, before locking her computer and strolling out of the lab. Laura walked towards the supplies in the cupboard, and quickly retrieved what she needed, before taking herself to the toilets. Working quickly, she managed to extract enough blood from her arm to check what she needed, and then held a cotton wool ball to her arm to stop the tiny nick from bleeding. She taped it down with some micropore tape, and then pocketed the vial before heading back to the lab. Back in the lab, she began the process of testing, setting up the machine and tapping the parameters in quickly. As the centrifuge began, she heaved a heavy sigh and rested her forehead in her hands. An hour. That's all she had to wait. God, this was going to kill her quietly.

A tap on the glass startled her, and she turned to see Robbie holding two mugs of coffee. "Break?" he mouthed and Laura nodded, before turning back to the machine for a second. She slipped out of the lab and Robbie grinned at her. "Alright?" he asked and Laura hesitated for just a second. "Laur?" he said, a hint of concern evident in his features and she winced. She scanned the corridor for a moment, ensuring they were completely alone before she turned to him, stepping towards him so that she could speak in low tones. "I'm freaking out Robbie," she told him quietly and he looked at her, bewildered. "Why?" he asked, perplexed and Laura took an enormous gulp of her coffee. "I have to run regular checks on the staff, to make sure that we're keeping in line with health and safety regulations, and that certain safety precautions are taken with chemicals and exposure," she explained and Robbie looked at her warily. "Right," he said, no clearer on what she was talking about. "Robbie, one of the checks is to ensure that none of the staff are pregnant. There can be restrictions on certain chemical handling for women of child bearing age, and anyone who thinks they might be pregnant has to tell the lab lead." She looked up at a clearly bewildered Robbie. "Is someone pregnant?" he asked slowly, trying to recall who of the lab staff might fall into this group and Laura sighed in frustration. "I checked my diary, Robbie," she continued and he looked at her sharply. "I haven't had a period in three months,' she owned and Robbie stared at her. "Don't tell me I'm too old for this to be possible," she told him sharply and his eyes widened. "Thank fuck I'm the lab lead," she observed, taking another gulp of her coffee, and then looking up at him. Robbie was staring at her incredulously. "You can't be?" he stuttered and Laura grimaced. "I'm 44. It's genuinely not impossible," she replied and Robbie put his coffee down, in order to take her hand into his. "I've got the centrifuge going," Laura continued and Robbie looked confused, before glancing at her arm. "Jesus, did you take your own blood?" he asked, slightly horrified and she glowered. "I didn't fancy popping to Boots in my lunch hour," she replied tartly and Robbie heaved a heavy sigh. Laura sipped her coffee, and turned towards the lab window as a colleague passed by. "I'll have the results in about 45 minutes," she murmured "and I'll be quietly going out of my mind until then."

Robbie snorted, and she caught his eye. Even in the midst of the ridiculous situation they currently found themselves in, he could always make her smile. "You seem remarkably calm about this," she observed and Robbie shrugged. "It is what it is," he replied, "seems limited point in overreacting until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Laura folded her arms around herself, and grimaced. Robbie downed the remainder of his coffee, and then leant in to kiss her cheek. "I've got to dash pet," he told her and Laura looked up at him. He leant in for a kiss, and then murmured against her cheek. "I love you. We've got this. We're going to be fine." And then he turned on his heel, and strolled away from the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura buried herself in charting test results for the rest of the morning, and the bleeping from the centrifuge startled her out of her concentration. She inhaled deeply, and then got up from her stool. She went through the final procedures, unloaded the machine and reset it. She turned to her laptop, and opened up the results software. She drummed her fingers on the countertop as the results processed in, and then rested her chin in her hands as the printer whirred and churned out the paperwork. She picked it up quickly and scanned the result. 200,000 mIU/ml. Laura inhaled sharply, and reached for a textbook. She flicked through until she found the chart she was looking for, cross referenced it to the results and then groaned out loud. "Everything alright, Dr Hobson?" A friendly voice enquired, and Laura looked over to see one of the junior pathologists. Laura sighed shakily and then nodded. "I'm fine," she said in what she hoped was a reassuring tone "but I just need to run out for an hour and sort a couple of things out. Can you swipe me out on the board? If you need me urgently, call me on my mobile or page me?" The pathologist nodded easily, and Laura slotted the textbook back into the bookcase, before picking up her jacket and strolling out of the lab, pocketing the paperwork.

Laura strolled along until she found a cut through to the river path and once she'd walked a bit further, she pulled out her mobile phone, and rolled through her contacts until she found the details of a friend. She hit call and held the phone to her ear.

"Kate, it's Laura Hobson. Can you talk?"

"Laura! How are you? It's been ages since I saw you last."

"All well here thanks. You?"

"Oh yes, all good. What can I do for you? Casework?"

"Not exactly, no." Laura paused, before she continued "Kate, can I come and see you? I'm in need of your professional opinion."

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, of course. How soon?"

"When is your next slot?"

"I'm at clinic now…"

"May I?"

"Of course. Come over,"

"I'll be with you in ten. Thank you!" Laura finished gratefully, before turning to walk towards Kate's practice.

Kate eyed her friend wryly as she sat down in her consultation room and Laura rolled her eyes at her. "Oh don't Kate," she started and Kate smiled broadly. "So how are you, Laura?" she enquired and Laura handed over the paperwork. "Keeping well?" Kate continued and Laura nodded. "Fit as a fiddle generally," she replied, as Kate took in the results. "That's good," Kate replied decisively "can you ditch the jacket and hop up on the couch for me?" Laura did as instructed, and Kate gestured for her to lie flat so that she could examine her. "May I?" Kate asked, and Laura moved her scrubs top up so that Kate could examine her. As Kate gently palpated Laura's abdomen, she continued to question her. After a few more minutes, Kate held her hand out to Laura and helped her shift into a sitting position. "So, as I'm sure you've gathered from those test results, you're about 14 weeks pregnant," Kate told her and Laura shook her head, half laughing. "Oh, fuck," she muttered and Kate laughed, squeezing Laura's shoulder. "I'll need to arrange a scan to start the routine antenatal care, and some more tests," Kate continued. "Of course," Laura said. "Somewhat unexpected?" Kate enquired gently and Laura laughed out loud. "You could say that," she replied, considering Kate for a moment. "I was doing the quarterly checks in the lab this morning, and going through the female staff when it suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't remember when my last period was. So I checked. Three months ago," Laura explained and Kate nodded "That fits in. I take it this baby wasn't, er, anticipated…" she replied and Laura shook her head. "I think that might be the understatement of the century," Laura replied. "Have you told your partner?" Kate enquired gently, and Laura nodded. "What did he say?" Laura tiled her head slightly as she considered Robbie's expression. "I don't think it's fully sunk in, if I'm perfectly honest." Kate's voice warmed slightly "Laura, you'll be a brilliant mum," she told her kindly and Laura smiled at her. "I am still taking it in," she replied quietly and Kate squeezed her shoulder. "Of course. It must be a huge shock to find out so far along," she nudged Laura "I've known women go much further along without discovering so you are not the first, and not the last." Laura nodded and then glanced at the clock. "Ah, I need to get back to the lab," she said, and met Kate's steady gaze. Kate raised her eyebrows and smiled at Laura warmly. "I can squeeze you in tomorrow, if you want to start those checks and have a scan? Bring your partner. Text me your shift pattern and we'll work something out. Just stay away from the formaldehyde, yeah." she told her encouragingly, and Laura smiled. "Thanks Kate, I really appreciate it," she replied gratefully, and Kate showed her out. As Laura began the walk back to the lab, her phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID. "I'm just walking back to the office," she said as she answered the phone "want to walk down to meet me? I'm just down by Brasenose."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura sat perched on a bench, waiting for Robbie and she smiled as he loomed into view. "Hi," she said as he sat down beside her. "Hi," he replied, leaning in to kiss her. Laura smiled across at him, and leant her head on his shoulder. "It's been two hours since we last spoke," Robbie observed, taking her hand into his and Laura chewed her lip. "I went to see Kate Anderson," she replied. "Who?" Robbie asked, squeezing her fingers and Laura smiled. "We went to medical school together. She has a practice a few streets away." she explained. "Right," said Robbie and Laura slipped her other hand over Robbie's. "I'm 14 weeks pregnant Robbie," she continued and Robbie breathed out heavily. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Robbie pressed his lips against her forehead. "A baby eh, our Laura?" and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. "This is ridiculous, isn't it?" she observed and Robbie snorted quietly. "That's one word for it," he replied and Laura sighed. "I don't think we had this on the list of things we were planning together," she observed and Robbie brought his hand on top of hers.

"What'll we tell your kids?" she asked, half horrified and Robbie laughed. "There's life in the old dog yet," he replied, amused and she thumped his chest. "Oh god," Laura muttered "what are we going to do?" Robbie stood up and pulled her with him, wrapping his arm around her, and they began to walk back towards the station. "We are going to go back to work, finish the day, and then we're going to go home and talk it all through," he replied levelly and Laura leant her head against his shoulder. "Sounds good," she replied at length and Robbie smiled. "Love you," he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead and she smiled. "Love you too." They separated as they rounded the corner to the police station and made their way back to their offices.

Later that afternoon Laura caught Mary Ann in the corridor. "Can I beg a favour?" Laura began and Mary Ann nodded. "Of course, Dr Hobson, how can I help?" Laura considered the space around them and decided that they were as alone as they could be, then took a deep breath. "I've got some news," Laura said, sounding far more put together than she felt. Mary Ann lightly touched her boss's shoulder and quirked her eyebrows. "Pregnant?" She asked, a smile dancing around her mouth and Laura looked appalled. "God, tell me that's an informed guess!" Mary Ann nodded "blood test, extended lunch hour, and, er, yes, well, a couple of other things, but yes, an informed guess," she replied and Laura touched her hand to her forehead despairingly. "We work pretty closely," Mary Ann reminded her gently "and I do observe bodies by profession so forgive my impertinence." Laura laughed and then sighed. "Can I reassign any chemical handling I shouldn't do to you, assuming you're around?" Laura asked and Mary Ann nodded. "Of course," she replied cheerfully "and my lips are sealed, Dr Hobson." Laura flashed her a grateful smile and then made her way back into the lab.

Laura managed to swap her on call shift for that evening and wearily clocked out at the end of the day. She texted Robbie to let him know that she was on her way home, and dropped her bag onto the front seat. She drove home, deep in thought. Once she'd parked on the drive, she retrieved her bag, and let herself into their house. Robbie had beaten her home, and she dropped her keys onto the hall table, kicking off her shoes and hanging her jacket up in the hall. "I'm in the kitchen," Robbie called and she walked through to find him leaning up against the counter, mug of tea in hand. "hey you," he said warmly and she smiled at him. "hey," she replied "I got Mary Ann to swap on call with me." Robbie nodded and then gestured to the kettle. "Cuppa?" he asked and Laura sighed. "It'd not be the wisest choice to go for wine, really, would it?" she enquired and Robbie laughed. "Ah, pet, you're the doctor…" he retorted and Laura groaned into her hands. "I never ever thought this would happen," she owned and Robbie considered her. "I didn't mean… I don't mean that I don't want this baby, Robbie," she said hastily "but I'm 44. I'm rather old to be a first time mum, and I'd rather assumed my chances of motherhood were long gone." She met his gaze and they smiled at each other. "I think I'm still in shock," she owned and Robbie laughed. "You and me both, love" he replied.

Laura leant on the counter and looked up at him. "Lynne is going to be twenty nine years older than this baby," she pointed out "and Patrick thirty three!" Robbie set his tea down and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and against his chest. "And I hadn't quite envisaged that my sixtieth birthday present was going to be a newborn," he replied levelly "we'll make it work, Laura. We just will." Laura settled her head against him and sighed, her hand gently resting against her stomach. "I think we should get married," she observed after a few moments had passed, and Robbie considered this, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I'd marry you tomorrow Laura, if that was an option," he answered and Laura smiled. She'd been fairly ambivalent about the idea of marriage to date, but it suddenly seemed more important to her. The idea of having a different surname to her child made her feel quite strange. "I seem to have come over all conservative," she mused and Robbie laughed. "Can't quite see you as Dr Lewis," he replied warmly and Laura laughed. "God, no. Too much publication history for that to work," she answered "but I can be Laura Hobson Lewis at home." Robbie kissed her forehead again "I'd very much like us to get married," he said "but I don't want you to think it's just because, you know…" because you knocked me up," Laura asked, merriment dancing in her eyes and Robbie laughed. "You make it sound so vulgar," he retorted. "Don't think I don't know you've had a ring stashed away for almost as long as we've been together," Laura replied and Robbie held her at arms length, considering her expression. "You know perfectly well I have no desire to be proposed to. This isn't the Middle Ages, and I'm not part of a transaction. We agree to get married, like consenting adults" Laura continued and Robbie laughed. 'I love how matter of fact you are, Dr Hobson," he told her and she shrugged. "Take it or leave it," she replied warmly, and he smiled at her. "Oh, I'll take it," he replied, and then he kissed her slowly and gently, until she'd entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Robbie rested his hands on her waist and allowed his thumbs to graze Laura's stomach. She smiled up at him. "I can't quite believe this Laura," he told her and she chewed her lip. "Kate promised to squeeze me in tomorrow," she told him "and she'll do the first scan." Their gaze met and she smiled "I think it might actually sink in when we get to see our baby" Laura observed and Robbie smiled broadly. "I think it's all moved on since Val had Lynne and Patrick," Robbie replied and Laura nodded. "Expect so, but not much since Lynne had Jack," she replied and Robbie grinned at the mention of his beloved grandson. "Generational shift though, eh? Our grandson is going to be older than his uncle or aunt," he reminded her and Laura hid her face in his chest. "Oh god," she muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening, after hours, Robbie and Laura made their way to Kate's clinic and Laura went through her full medical history and allowed Kate to do the necessary blood tests and checks. "Ready for the scan?" she enquired, and Laura nodded cheerfully. "Laura, you hop up here. Loosen your trousers and roll your t-shirt up for me, and then we'll get started." Kate instructed, and once Laura was settled on the bed, Kate closed the blinds, and began to sort the ultrasound out. As she rolled the wand over Laura's stomach, she explained the process and before long, Laura found Robbie slipping his hand into hers as they saw their baby appear on screen. "I'm just going to take a few images now," Kate continued and Laura squeezed Robbie's hand, unable to speak. Robbie, for his part, was staring at the screen, unable to quite fathom how it had come to this, that he and Laura, who he'd loved for so long, were here together, facing a future as parents. Honestly, he thought, perhaps he wasn't so set in his ways after all.

A couple of hours later, Laura found Robbie sat in the kitchen, still staring at the scan photo Kate had given them each a copy of. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and squeezed him affectionately. "This baby has your nose," he observed and Laura considered the image in front of them. "You think?" She asked and he nodded. "Clear as day," Robbie replied with great certainty. "I sort of see what you mean," she replied. "My money's on a girl," Robbie continues and Laura pursed her lips. "I take it you want to find out?" She asked and Robbie looked up at her "I'll probably need to have a fair range of tests, being as Kate so nicely phrased it 'an elderly prima gravida' so we can probably find out sooner rather than later," Laura replied, and Robbie turned to allow her to step into his arms.

"I need to phone Lynne," he told her and Laura's eyes widened slightly. "Might need to practice saying "Laura's pregnant" a few more times or I may just keep laughing and I don't think that'll help matters" Robbie looked down at Laura and she smiled wearily. "This is hopeless," she remarked. "I wondered if you might like this," Robbie mused and Laura frowned, as he rooted in his pocket and then produced a small velvet box. "I'm very carefully not proposing to you, love" he told her as he handed over the box and Laura looked at him wide eyed. She opened it and smiled to herself when she saw the ring. "Oh Robbie, it's beautiful," she said softly. "May I?" he asked, and he took her left hand into his. "I love you, Laura Hobson, and I'm looking forward to this new chapter of ours" Robbie told her, sliding the ring onto her finger and squeezing her hand. Laura kissed him softly. "I love you too, Robbie Lewis" she told him "bring on the next adventure."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're very calm about all of this, Robbie," Laura observed over dinner and he looked at her. "Well," he replied "once I'd got over the initial shock, it just all seemed to fall into place." Laura frowned slightly. "I don't follow," she said, confused and Robbie put his hand over hers. "I'm just content, I suppose love. No, a baby wasn't how I thought we'd be topping out our first year together, but if our relationship has taught me anything, well, it's that sometimes the things you're least expecting turn out to be what you want most. So, if I come across as calm, it isn't that I don't have worries. Of course I do. But I'm happy. Because it's you. And if I've got you, I can handle anything." He squeezed her hand and Laura sniffed. "God, I'm so emotional at the moment," she said, dashing her hand across her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't crying and Robbie squeezed her hand affectionately. "You alright?" he asked and Laura nodded. "I think so. Still a bit stunned. But seeing the baby at the scan really surprised me, in terms of how I felt. I didn't have those weeks of waiting and wondering but it sort of blew me away a bit. I'm still trying to get my head around it all, but I think on the whole, I'm excited." she said, and they smiled at each other.

"I mean, part of me feels a tiny bit foolish. I'm a doctor. I, of all people, should have realised weeks ago, surely?" Laura continued and Robbie scoffed slightly. "I mean, I thought I'd put a bit of weight on, but then I haven't been running my usual distances and… I don't know. I could explain what I had noticed away, without it even occurring to me I could be pregnant." Robbie grinned at her "you excited about being a mum?" he asked and Laura considered this for a moment. "It wasn't something I was ever really expecting to happen," she owned, after a short silence "I thought my days of likely parenthood were well behind me!" Robbie looked at her and she smiled "God, this sounds cliched, but as soon as I saw the baby on the scan… I don't know. I just felt something I haven't before. In the space of three days, I've gone from nothing to anticipating the birth of our first child. Bit of an emotional rollercoaster really," Laura interlaced her fingers with Robbie's and they smiled at each other. "I think you'll be wonderful," Robbie told her and Laura smiled. "I have the advantage of already knowing you'll be a doting Dad," she reminded him, and Robbie grinned. "I do love my kids," he replied and Laura stroked his fingers. "And I do love you, Laura," Robbie reminded her and she grinned. "I may never tire of hearing you say that,"she said happily. "I may never tire of telling you," Robbie responded.

"I found this earlier today," Robbie mused, pulling a book down from the bookshelf next to the dining table, and passing it to Laura. "Edward Lear?" Laura asked, confused and Robbie thumbed through it and passed it to her, open at a page. "Went to sea in a sieve.." Laura began and then looked up at him. "You said this to me during the Ganza case," she recalled and Robbie nodded. "Aye, I did," he replied "I used to read it to Lynne and Pat when they were wee." Laura smiled, still reading. "Thought I might read it to this little one as well," Robbie continued and Laura gently closed the book, setting it down on the table. "It's a lovely thought," she said happily "goodness, I'll have to think about some of the books my parents used to read to me."

"I remember our teacher in the last year of primary school reading us _Stig of the Dump,"_ Robbie mused and Laura laughed. "I remember my Aunt Naomi reading me The Secret Garden when I went to stay with her in deepest darkest Suffolk," she said thoughtfully. "When I had mumps the summer I finished medical school, I re-read it as a comfort read." Laura smiled at the memory, allowing her hands to rest over her stomach protectively. "Must have been a fairly rotten summer," Robbie replied and Laura nodded. "I really wasn't well at all," she said frankly. Robbie considered her for a moment "Sorry, I didn't mean to stir up memories of Ligiea," he told her and Laura smiled wistfully. "It's fine," she said lightly and then laughed. "Oh god, I need to phone Ellen…" Robbie snorted in amusement at her expression. "Oh to be a fly on that wall…" he remarked and Laura shook her head despairingly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Laura, you're actually blushing" Ellen chided with amusement and Laura hid her face in her hands. "Ellen, you're supposed to be happy for me. Not mock me incessantly" Laura reminded her friend, and Ellen chuckled, raising her glass. "Lou, your blushes are purely for my own entertainment," She retorted and Laura rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I tell you anything," she muttered, before taking a large gulp of her drink. Ellen considered her friend and smiled. "It is so nice to see you looking so happy" She observed and Laura smiled to herself. She was, it was true, really very happy. "Wedding bells next, eh?" Ellen jested and Laura chewed her lip. "Oh my god," Ellen said more seriously, sitting up straight and staring at Laura. "You've only been together a few months," she exclaimed and Laura chuckled. "This is true," she replied "officially." "Officially?!" Ellen exclaimed and Laura took another sip of her drink. "Oh Ellie, you know perfectly well Robbie and I have had something for months, if not years. What you'd call it, I don't know but there's been something between us for so long I couldn't begin to tell you when it began."

"Is this thinking about getting married? Or actually, getting married?" Ellen asked curiously and Laura shifted her position, before leaning over to her jacket and extracting some paperwork, before placing it on the table. Ellen looked at the papers and then up at Laura curiously. "Notice of intention to marry," she replied in a matter of fact tone, smiling at Ellen who stared at her. "Oh my god!" Ellen cried, throwing her arms around Laura and hugging her gleefully. Laura hugged her back. "Laura Lou! You're getting married!" Ellen told her, in almost disbelief "but when?" She was still holding Laura by the shoulders, she realised, which seemed unnecessary, so she dropped her hands before picking up her glass of wine. "In six weeks," Laura replied smoothly and Ellen sat back. "Wow," she said, and Laura smiled. "You really love him," Ellen observed wryly and Laura nodded. "I do," she replied, and then she nudged Ellen's hand with hers "and he loves me. And it seems daft not to make the most of just being together." Ellen raised her glass to Laura and chinked it against hers. "To the Hobson Lewises," she observed and Laura laughed. "I think I can just about manage Mrs Lewis at home, but I'm very much Dr Hobson everywhere else," she told her.

"So, come on, Lou," Ellen continued "What's the plan? Church? Registry Office?" Laura took another sip of her drink before she replied. "We're going to get married at Lady Margaret Hall," Laura explained and Ellen nodded approvingly " and since the wedding is likely to be a small affair," she raised her eyebrows at Ellen knowingly "we're going to have a reception in our favourite pub down by the river. So pray for good weather for us!" Ellen sat back, bemused and Laura set her glass down and fixed her friend with a smile. "Els, I'm far too old to have a bridesmaid, but I was hoping you'd be willing to be a witness?" she asked hopefully. Ellen grinned and leant over and kissed Laura on the cheek affectionately. "I'd love to," she replied and Laura smiled. "Goodo," she said cheerfully. "What are you wearing?!" Ellen asked curiously and Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly haven't a clue," Laura replied "at least in terms of where I'd find it, but I have an idea of what I'd want." Ellen reached for the bottle of wine, and offered to top Laura's glass up, but Laura shook her head "Go on," Ellen encouraged, and Laura leant her chin on her hand. "I want a really swishy skirt," she owned wistfully and Els chuckled "I wonder if your colleagues would believe that the Chief Pathologist is so easily won over by the prospect of a skirt that swishes," she mused and Laura tutted at her before she continued "something tea length, with a scooped neckline. Might need to get it made. I've got a friend who makes dresses and she's promised to sort me out." Ellen considered this for a moment, and then pulled out her phone. "I've got an idea for the perfect veil," she mused, tapping something into her phone and then turning the phone to show Laura a picture. Laura smiled broadly when she saw the image and nodded. "Yes, that looks perfect," she replied and Ellen grinned. "Let that be my gift to you then, Lou," she told her and Laura smiled.

"There is something else," Laura continued and Ellen looked at her expectantly. "Oh?" She enquired curiously and Laura smirked. Then she handed over a photograph, and sat back. Ellen stared at it, and then looked at Laura incredulously. "Fucking hell Laura," she exclaimed and Laura laughed. "You can't be serious," Ellen exclaimed, and then she considered Laura for a moment. "I am very serious," Laura replied, trying not to giggle at Ellen's expression. "I don't know what to say Laura!" Ellen continued, wide eyed and Laura shrugged easily. "It was a bit of a shock for us too," she remarked and Ellen laughed. "Oh I bet," she retorted and Laura shrugged "but I'm getting used to the idea," Laura replied easily, resting her hand on her barely discernible bump. Ellen shook her head in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lynne? It's your Dad, can you talk?"

"Dad! How are you?"

"Aye, grand. How's our Jack, and Tim?"

Lynne began chattering away about her boys and Laura smiled as she sat at the table.

After they'd conversed for a few more minutes, Robbie set his phone on the table, hit loud speaker and took Laura's hand into his.

"Laura and I have got some news" Robbie told his daughter and there was a small squeak of excitement at the end of the phone.

"Oh yes?" Lynne said, clearly trying to sound disinterested and failing.

"I've just sent you a photo," Laura told her, and sure enough there was a ping in the background.

"I'm looking now," Lynne told them and then gasped. "Oh my god! Laura!"

There was silence for a moment.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Lynne said, clearly astonished. "Oh my god."

"It was a bit of a surprise for us too," Laura said softly and Robbie squeezed her hand.

"How far along are you?" Lynne asked. "I'm about sixteen weeks," Laura replied. "Oh my god," Lynne muttered.

"That's a bit politer than what I said when I realised," Laura owned, and both Robbie and Lynne snorted in a derisory fashion, which in turn made Laura laugh. "God help me if the baby inherits that particular predilection," she observed and Lynne laughed. "Oh Dad, I don't know what to say," Lynne said, suddenly emotional "I thought you were going to tell me you were getting married!"

Robbie coughed, and Laura nudged him in the ribs. "Well, as it happens..." he began and then pulled a face as he realised his daughter was sniffling at the other end of the phone. "Dad, it's too much. I can't cope with a wedding and a half sibling in the same phone call," she told him and Laura grimaced. "I'm sorry Lynne," she said. "No, don't be sorry Laura. You and Dad have waited so long to be together, and I am so happy for you. It's just a lot to take in." Robbie squeezed Laura's hand and she leant against him. "We wondered if you were around the weekend after next, subject to the usual nonsense," Robbie said and there was a shuffling noise as Lynne flicked though her diary. "It'd be really lovely to see you," she said "and it looks as though we're free. So please come. It'd be good to see you and Jack's always clamouring for you both,"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your lovely reviews: this particular plot bunny has bitten hard, so there's plenty more to come. Here's a little taster of what's yet to come...

"Is it weird for me to be so happy the two of you are getting married?" Lynne asked Laura happily. Robbie and Tim had taken Jack off to the park, and the girls had settled on the sofa to catch up with a pot of tea. Laura smiled, and sipped her drink. "I really am very happy for you and Dad," Lynne told Laura and Laura looked affectionately at her. "About bloody time, eh, our Laura?" Lynne continued and Laura laughed. "Some might say," she observed wryly. "And are you keeping well?" Lynne asked, and Laura smoothed her hand over her bump. "This must be pretty weird for you," Laura said frankly and Lynne laughed. "I'm not going to say it's not a little strange," she replied earnestly, "but honestly, I've been waiting for you and Dad to see sense for years, so I'm just glad it's finally fallen into place." Laura smiled, and drank some more of her tea. "I haven't admired your ring yet," Lynne said pointedly, and Laura dutifully held out her hand. "Did Dad chose this?" Lynne asked and Laura nodded. "Why the different stones?" Lynne asked curiously. "Diamond, emerald, amethyst, ruby, emerald, sapphire, topaz," Laura said knowingly and Lynne looked more confused. "There's a message in the stones," Laura went on "it's so your Dad, it isn't true." Lynne laughed and Laura could see her trying to work it out. "Dearest, the stones spell 'dearest'," Lynne said, grinning and Laura nodded. "That really is Dad all over," Lynne replied, smiling. "Isn't it?" Laura replied, wincing slightly as the baby kicked. "Baby beating you up?" Lynne asked and Laura nodded. "Indeed she is," she replied and Lynne sat up, looking excited. "A girl?" she said, her expression brimming over with excitement "wait, you haven't had your twenty week scan? How do you know?" Laura finished her tea and set the mug down on the coffee table. "Genetic tests," Laura explained "you probably wouldn't have had them with Jack, but then I'm fifteen years older than you, so I got the full range of checks. Lucky me. But baby's well and everything seems to be in order. And the twenty week scan is next week, so we'll probably let it be known to our nearest and dearest then." Lynne looked delighted. "I always wanted a sister," she confided to Laura who had to look away, in an attempt to hide her tears. "I am so ridiculously emotional," Laura protested and Lynne rubbed her arm. "Not so sure Pat'll be as thrilled. He always wanted another brother," Lynne confided, and Laura laughed, dashing away a tear.


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie knocked on his boss's door, and she beckoned him in. Jean Innocent frowned as he shut the door behind him, and considered him warily as he sat down in front of her. "What can I do for you?" She enquired lightly and Robbie handed her a folded piece of paper. "Just needed to give you this, Ma'am," he replied cordially and she looked straight at him. "You're not reneging on your contract, surely Robbie?" Jen asked before she opened the form. Robbie laughed. "Not at all Ma'am. Just alerting you to some forthcoming leave," he replied cheerily and Jean unfolded the paperwork, somewhat relieved. She scanned the form and then faltered as her gaze fell on the bottom section. "Paternity leave, Robbie?" she said incredulously and he looked over at her, clearly bemused. "Aye," he replied and she stared at him. "I don't... I don't know what to say Robbie. Are you pulling my leg?" She stuttered, pushing back from her desk. Then she fixed him with a stern look, and picked up her phone. "Hello? This is Innocent. Please could you ask Dr Hobson to step into my office? Now. Please. Thank you."

Jean fixed Robbie with a look and he laughed. "It's only a fortnight of leave," he protested and she glared at him. "This better not be one of your wind ups. We've already had your threatened retirement. Now this?" she warned him and Robbie held up his hands in mock protest. "Look, Laura'll be here soon and you can ask her yourself," he pointed out and Jean made an exasperated gesture at him. "You might want this too, Ma'am," Robbie suggested, amusement evident in his features as he handed over a card and she glared at him as she ripped open the envelope. "I need a drink," she muttered as she glanced over the contents, before walking over to her safe and pulling out two tumblers and a large bottle of Talisker. She poured two large measures into the glasses, and passed one to Robbie before downing hers.

A sharp tap on the door alerted them to Laura's presence and Jean gestured that she should enter. "Shut the door, Dr Hobson," Jean said acerbically and Laura exchanged a glance with Robbie as she did so. "I'd offer you a drink too Laura," Jean remarked "but in the circumstances..." she trailed off. Laura chewed her lip, and Jean suspected it was to hide a smirk as much as anything. "I hear congratulations are in order," she observed as Laura leant back against the closed door. Laura glanced at Robbie who quirked an eyebrow at her. Linking her hands behind her back, Laura's cardigan fell open, revealing the bump it had previously concealed and Jean gasped. "Oh my god, Laura!" She cried and Laura smiled happily. Robbie glanced over at her and she shot him a cheery look. "Evidently, Lewis, we've moved on from 'I quite like Laura,'" Jean observed as she walked over to Laura and kissed her affectionately on the cheek. Robbie looked slightly affronted. "Thank you," Laura said quietly, shooting a bemused look at Robbie, and Jean squeezed her arm before walking back to her desk.

"Coming to the wedding too then, Ma'am?" Laura enquired and Jean's face softened. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied warmly. "Glad to hear it," Laura said, moving to stand behind Robbie and resting her hands on his shoulders. "We're keeping it small, if you wouldn't mind, Ma'am" Robbie said "James'll be there, of course, but besides you two it's mostly family." Jean nodded. "Well, of all the things I expected you to come and tell me this morning, I can't say that this was high on the list," she owned and Laura chuckled, smoothing her hand over her stomach protectively. "Bloody hell you two. You don't hang around."

"Fancy a pint, Jim?" Hathaway looked up at Robbie and raised an eyebrow. "Come on lad," Robbie told him, and Hathaway shrugged his shoulders and stood up to follow Robbie. "Is the lovely Laura joining us?" Hathaway enquired and Robbie nodded. "As soon as she's done in the lab," he replied genially. It was a pleasant afternoon to be walking through Oxford and the men were shortly at their pub of choice. Laura was waiting for them in the garden, feet up on the bench she was sat on, and a drink in hand. "Ah, hello, you two," she greeted them cheerfully, standing up. "I'll get the drinks in," Hathaway offered before disappearing into the bar. Robbie kissed Laura, and allowed his hand to caress her stomach briefly. "Good day?" he asked, and she nodded. "Fine. Just hoping I don't get called out tonight" she replied, allowing her hand to rest over his on her bump. Suddenly her bump had become rather obvious, almost overnight, and she was quite self conscious about it. At almost halfway through her pregnancy she supposed it was only a matter of time before it became so. In the doorway, James stopped and stared. Seeing Laura sideways on, her condition was far more apparent and he hesitated for a moment. His stationary state attracted a curious glance from Laura, who realised that James had just about guessed and she raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, James, observant though you are, I'll spare you your blushes. I'm pregnant." Laura told him as he set down two pints on the table, and a packet of crisps. James leant in towards Laura and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Congratulations," he said kindly and Laura flashed him a smile. "Baby girl, due in four months," Robbie continued, picking up his pint glass and raising it to James, who smirked slightly. "All this, and a wedding too," James remarked before taking a sip of his pint "If this is what happens when I leave the two of you alone together, I don't think Innocent is ever going to allow me on leave again," he quipped and Laura laughed. "Poor Jean," she mused. "I think she's more or less over the shock,"


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie and Laura's wedding day dawned bright and clear. Laura grumbled at the alarm clock as it trilled out, and she swatted at it. Robbie smothered a grin, and tightened his grip around her waist. Laura shifted herself so that she was facing Robbie, and brought her hand up to caress his face gently. "I'm going to go for a quick swim," she told him and Robbie mumbled something incomprehensible about it being too early. Laura grinned. "You're strangely loveable," she observed, kissing him lovingly. "That's a relief," he observed wryly, "since you're marrying me a little later today." "So I am," she replied happily. Robbie kissed her slowly "I am the luckiest man in the world," he told her and Laura regarded him happily. "Today is going to be lovely," he continued and Laura smiled. "I think so too," she replied "and I better get up, because after my swim, I'm going to go and get my hair cut before I meet Ellen, Jean and Lynne,". Robbie grinned. The relationship between his soon to be wife and daughter brought him a great deal of pleasure, and he was rather pleased that Lynne was not only able to come to the wedding but that Laura had quietly and determinedly involved her throughout the planning. His son would be there today too, and Robbie was very much looking forward to having his nearest and dearest nearby. They'd kept the wedding deliberately small - a handful of friends, his children and their families, Hathaway and Innocent, Laura's brother and his wife and Laura's much beloved nieces. Laura's voice broke into his thoughts, and he smiled at her. "See you later pet" he replied, as she leant in to kiss him goodbye. "See you at LMH" she replied teasingly.

There was a merry crowd waiting for Laura when she walked up to the hairdressers later in the morning. Lynne greeted her affectionately, obviously pleased to see her and Ellen and Jean appeared within moments of each other. "Thank you so much for coming," she told them and a babble of responses returned to her. Ellen presented her with a box and Laura looked at her curiously for a second before she recalled Ellen's promise of a wedding gift. "Oh Ellie, she said softly when she saw the birdcage veil, adorned with a few cream flowers. "It's really lovely," she told her earnestly, leaning in to kiss her friend's cheek. "Your something new," Ellen replied and Laura smiled at her. "Ah yes," Lynne observed, and produced another box which she gave to a slightly perplexed Laura "you might be needing this too," Lynne explained "your something blue and your something old," she continued as Laura opened the box to discover a pair of sapphire studs. Laura suddenly felt rather choked, and she leant forward to hug Lynne. "They're antique, and just subtle enough to be you," Lynne told her and Laura nodded. "They're really lovely Lynne, just perfect." Laura told her, her voice nearly cracking and Jean rubbed Laura's shoulder gently, as a comforting gesture. Laura looked over at her and Jean squeezed her shoulder. "I complete your set," Jean told her and Laura looked surprised. "How so?" she enquired and Jean passed her another small box. "Your something borrowed," she replied and Laura chuckled. "Of course," she observed, opening the box to reveal a delicate diamond bracelet which she knew was a great favourite of Jean's. "Thank you Ma'am," she replied warmly, leaning over to kiss her friend warmly. Jean's eyes twinkled. "You are most welcome Laura," she replied, as the manager came to show them to the back of the salon to begin their appointments.

With a glass of elderflower presse in hand, Laura surveyed the scene rather happily. Highlights freshly done, and her hair nicely blowdried, she was very happy to be done, and wait for her friends. The others had opted for different styles, and it made Laura smile to see them all so glamourous. She cast her gaze to the window - it was proving to be a lovely warm day and she was looking forward to it tremendously. "How long have you and your partner been together?" the hairdresser asked Laura as she put the final touches to Lynne's hair and Laura was greeted with a cacophony of laughter. "Now there's a question we'd all like the answer to," Jean observed wryly and Laura pulled a face at her. Lynne smiled knowingly at Laura "well, by my reckoning, Dad's been in love with Laura for about five years," she remarked, quirking her eyebrows at Laura who blushed. "You've only been together for six months though," Jean interjected and Ellen laughed, before turning it into a cough under Jean's steely gaze. "Six months?" Ellen replied dubiously and Laura rolled her eyes. "My husband to be and I have been friends for a very long time," she said to the hairdresser, "and I suppose we've been dating in a roundabout way for about three years,' she paused and the hairdresser smiled encouragingly. Jean looked bemused, Lynne looked rather tickled. "And we decided to get married about two months ago," she concluded and the woman peered at Laura's left hand. "May I see your ring?" she asked and Laura dutifully held out her left hand. "Very pretty," the hairdresser remarked, "unusual colours."

Lynne looked over at Laura, perched on the windowsill and smiled at her. Laura and Lynne had been in touch with each other longer than anyone, much less Robbie, knew and they'd become good friends. "The stones on Laura's ring spell out 'dearest'" Lynne explained. "An old romantic, our Robbie" Jean observed, coming to sit next to Laura, who smiled broadly. The two women chinked glasses. "I can't quite believe this day has actually arrived," Jean owned and Ellen suppressed what sounded remarkably like a snort of derision. "I'll drink to that," she remarked cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your suit, sir" Hathaway's dulcet tones rang across the room and Robbie turned to greet his colleague cheerfully. "Morning, James" he answered jovially, retrieving the carrier from him. "Shouldn't there be another bag or two?" He asked and Hathaway indicated over his shoulder. "Jean has taken Laura's dress and case up to the room she's changing in," he explained and Robbie nodded. "Fair enough. Laura and I have got to meet the registrar in about half an hour, so I'd best get changed" he continued and Hathaway shrugged easily. "I'll be in the garden if you need me," he replied and then held out his hand to Robbie. "Best of luck today Robbie. You're a lucky man," he told him and Robbie laughed. "That I am," he replied, shaking James's hand firmly "and I'm glad you're with us today."

Robbie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Laura when she came down, and the sight of her fully took his breath away. She paused on the corner and considered him for a second before continuing down the stairs, hand just touching the bannister for stability. "Hello," she said softly and Robbie shook his head in disbelief. "You look so utterly beautiful," he told her and Laura smiled. "You scrub up pretty nicely yourself," she told him happily, adjusting his tie slightly for him and smiling up at him. Robbie linked his hands behind her back and looked down at her. "So here we are, Dr. Hobson," he observed and she titled her head up at him. "Here we are indeed, Inspector Lewis," she replied, intertwining her hands behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Will I do?" she enquired and he grinned. "Aye, lass," he replied.

"Mr Lewis and Dr Hobson?" A voice drifted in from the hallway and they turned, Laura disengaging her arms from around Robbie's neck and then smoothing down her dress, over her bump. "Yes, that's us," Laura replied cheerfully. The registrar had appeared in the doorway and smiled at them warmly. "Great, a couple of formalities to undertake, and then we can get on with your wedding, if you'd like to step this way."

"You ready?" Laura turned to look at Robbie and he nodded. Laura had maintained a firm line throughout all the preparation that she was not going to be given away, and accordingly, she and Robbie decided that they would come into the room their marriage was to be held in together. As Laura's favourite piece of music began to drift through the room, she interlaced her fingers with Robbie's and tugged on them gently so that he looked down at her. Laura was vaguely aware of the photographer behind them, but would only appreciate the full significance of this later when she saw their wedding photos. "I absolutely am," Robbie replied definitely "Shall we?"

The last thing Laura expected was that she'd cry through her marriage vows. She wasn't the slightest bit nervous. She was completely convinced that marrying Robbie was what would make them both happy. She loved him wholeheartedly and had done for years. They just worked. Perhaps on paper the match might seem strange but the two of them worked beautifully. And she'd wanted to be with him for so long that sometimes she felt like pinching herself, just to confirm that this was really happening. And it was. Here she was, in her wedding finery, their baby growing within her, fingers interlaced with Robbie's, pledging to love him, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, her eyes brimming over with tears. And she was truly on top of the world. She could read his expressions like a book and the sheer happiness across his face made her heart sing.

"You may kiss your bride." The celebrant concluded, and Robbie smiled happily at Laura, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "I love you," he murmured as he bent to kiss her and she smiled broadly before cupping his cheek and returning his kiss longingly. "I love you too," she replied, dashing away a tear as their friends and family cheered. Robbie chuckled and pulled her against his chest as she sniffled slightly. "Come on lass," he murmured to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and she slipped her arm around his waist before they turned to face their nearest and dearest. Later Laura would discover that Jean had managed to capture this rather tender moment and it rapidly became amongst her most cherished photographs.

"So here we are," Laura mused, her arms around Robbie's neck as they danced together in the warmth of the evening. "Mmmm?" Robbie replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek lovingly and Laura smiled. Somehow their entire wedding reception had ended up in the garden of the house Laura and Robbie now shared. It was rather civilised. Once the ceremony had concluded, and they'd finished their celebratory meal it seemed somehow natural to return back to theirs, friends and family in tow, for idle chit chat, music, more prosecco and a bit of dancing. Laura suspected Lynne was behind this particular playlist - several of the songs had made her laugh out loud once she'd realised what the lyrics were and she'd caught Lynne's eye more than once throughout the evening. Laura's brother and his family had made their excuses and headed home while Jean's illusive husband Dominic had made an appearance. James seemed to be making quite the impression on Ellen, whilst Lynne and Patrick were deep in conversation, sat on the bench in the corner of the garden. "Today has been just perfect," Laura remarked and Robbie gazed at her happily. "It really has," he replied and they smiled at each other.

James clearing his throat brought them out of their reverie and Laura smiled as he held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance Mrs Lewis?" He enquired jovially and Laura laughed. "Lord, James. Yes, of course," she replied, slipping her hands from around Robbie's neck and kissing Robbie quickly. She took the proffered hand and went to dance with James as Robbie retired to stand with Ellen. Ellen raised her glass to Robbie in salute. "You alright Robbie?" She enquired kindly as James and Laura began to dance together. "Aye, grand" Robbie replied, starting slightly as Lynne appeared next to them and slipped her arm around her father's shoulders. "Laura doesn't suspect a thing, does she?" Lynn enquired and Robbie shook his head. "I don't think she does," he replied and Lynne grinned. "Perfect," She replied with an air of satisfaction.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Laura asked in an amused tone, as Robbie locked the front door the morning after their wedding. "I prefer to keep you guessing, love" Robbie replied, opening the car door for her and smiling at her. Laura sat herself down in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt up, shaking her head as he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's seat. "Fine," she said, knowing there was no way she was going to get any more details out of him for the time being. As Robbie started the car, she fiddled with the radio and adjusted it to Radio 3, hoping for some easy listening to accompany their journey. "I hope you're got plenty of stops planned," she observed as he pulled off the drive. "Loos breaks and a leg stretch?" He replied smoothly and Laura chuckled. "Mmm, definitely," Laura replied, smoothing her hand over her bump and resting her hands in her lap.

"I should have guessed you'd have something up your sleeve," Laura commented as they pulled out, and headed towards the A40. Robbie grinned, and glanced at her. Laura opened the glove box and pulled out a bag of sweets, helping herself to one. "Sweet?" she enquired and Robbie shook his head. "I'm good, ta," he replied. "Can I at least ask how long we're going to be in the car?" Laura queried, slightly plaintively. Robbie considered this "By my reckoning, at least three hours," he replied smoothly and he could tell that Laura was immediately calculating a list of possible destinations within a three hour range of Oxford. "Yes, we're stopping for lunch," Robbie continued "so I reckon we'll be where we're headed for the weekend by mid-afternoon." Laura considered this, and sat back properly in her seat, saying nothing, instead unwrapping the humbug and popping it into her mouth.

As a piece of piano music began to drift through the car, Robbie found himself recognising the piece. As they drove along the A40, he considered how he knew the piece. It wasn't something he'd particularly listen to himself but it seemed very familiar. Then out of the corner of his eye, he realised Laura's fingers were playing along in time to the music and he smiled to himself. "This one of your pieces?" he asked, and Laura nodded. "I play this sometimes, yes," she replied cheerfully. "Who is it?" he enquired. "Ludovico Einaudi," Laura replied "they use snippets of it on the BBC for some of their adverts." "Ah," Robbie said. He'd known Laura was musical for years, had even in the line of duty been to some of her concerts. Jean Innocent sometimes pulled rank and forced him to accompany her to various events around Oxford. But it was only once he'd moved in with her that he'd fully appreciated how much she loved music. Her living room was flanked by an upright piano, in addition to her clarinet and he often came home to find her playing at the end of a tough day. "Cheaper than booze, less time consuming than running, immediately available in my living room" she had told him firmly. Not that she didn't indulge in a drink, of course she did, and she certainly liked her exercise. Robbie sometimes questioned how she managed to fit it all in, but somehow she managed to juggle everything. "I do have a life," he remembered her rebuking Hathaway on one occasion "a small one, but it's my own."

"So what are your plans for this weekend then, Inspector?" Laura enquired as they pulled onto the M40. Robbie grinned. "Well," he began "I thought we'd enjoy a bit of quiet time together in a bit of what I think you term "appropriate geography", so you'll be glad to know your hiking boots are in the boot. Along with a few nice meals, and some fresh air. Might even throw in a pub or two along the way." Laura grinned and looked at Robbie. "Not sure this bump is going to facilitate extensive hiking," she replied cheerfully and Robbie laughed. "Fear not, pet. I've accounted for that too," he told her, thinking about the envelopes he had stashed in his jacket.

"Do you want coffee?" he asked, as the services flashed up on the signage ahead of them. Laura shook her head "I'm good, but if you want something, I don't mind stopping," she replied easily. "Nah," Robbie said "let's press on. I can hold out until lunch, I reckon."

After an hour in the car, Laura eventually began to doze and Robbie smiled to see her so. He'd successfully negotiated Birmingham and was well along the M1 before she woke again. "Sorry," she mumbled sleepily, pushing her fringe out of her eyes and stretching. Her hand shot back to her stomach as the baby objected strenuously to this change in movement and Laura sighed. "Alright, my sweet. You have made your point," she said, rubbing her bump and looked over at her husband. "Your child has a particularly sharp pair of heels," she remarked, slightly grumpily.

"Aye," Robbie replied, knowing there was basically nothing that he could say which would be well received at this point and that it was much better to make something akin to a sympathetic noise. Checking the traffic ahead of him, he reached over and caressed her stomach gently. "Leave your mother be, lass," he suggested and Laura chuckled. "I'll let you know if that works, shall I?" she proposed and Robbie grinned. He squeezed her knee and then put his hand back on the steering wheel. "Lunch in about three junctions?" he suggested and Laura considered the approaching junction sign. "Wakefield?" she mused and Robbie smiled to himself. "Not quite," he replied airily, and Laura sighed heavily.

About twenty minutes later, Laura spied a road sign that made a bit more sense. "Oooh," she said hopefully 'lunch at the sculpture park?" she said hopefully and Robbie grinned. "Can't resist their chips," he replied "and since we're passing…" Laura grinned. "Wonderful," she said cheerfully. "I thought maybe we could stretch our legs while we're here?" Robbie suggested and Laura nodded. "Yes, I'd like that," she replied. They pulled into the car park, found a space and Laura changed her footwear from the ballet pumps she'd begun the day in to her sturdy hiking boots. "Lunch first, then walk?" she suggested and Robbie nodded. He took his jumper from the boot, and locked the car up. Laura crossed the car park and stood on the edge of the verge admiring the view. "It's a lovely view," she remarked as he came to join her. "Aye, a nice bit of northern sky," he returned and she smirked. "Those Northern skies, eh? Far superior to the Southern ones, eh?" she replied and Robbie slung his arm around her shoulders. "I'll not dignify that with an answer," he remarked and Laura grinned, slipping her arm around his waist. Their north/south divide was a continual source of amusement and banter in their relationship, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. After all, she and Robbie had grown up at opposite ends of the country, Laura having spent her formative years in Suffolk and Robbie, obviously, having spent his on Tyneside.

They walked down towards the cafe, Laura glad to stretch her legs after the journey. "Do you want to grab a table on the terrace and I'll sort lunch?" Robbie asked, and Laura nodded. After they'd made their way upstairs, Laura made her way out into the sunshine and found a suitable table. When Robbie came to join her complete with tray of drinks, she was sat enjoying the sun, sunglasses firmly donned and legs stretched out in front of her. As Robbie sat down, Laura gestured to the leaflet in front of her. "Some new pieces since we were here last," she remarked and Robbie perused the text while they waited for their food. "Shall we walk the perimeter of the lake?" he suggested, and Laura mused over the view ahead of them. "Sounds good," she replied "assuming Madam doesn't decide to kick off." Robbie chuckled. Poor Laura was already quite fed up of their rather active daughter making her presence felt, and she still had more than two months of pregnancy to go. "What did you order for lunch?" Laura enquired, and Robbie gestured towards the menu behind her on the wall. "Some kind of flatbread for you, ham, egg and chips for me, extra chips for you, 'cos you're not stealing all of mine," he replied warmly and Laura giggled. "As if I would," she replied lightly and Robbie met her gaze with an affectionate glance. "Look, I appreciate all my food is fair game whilst you're pregnant.." he rebuked and Laura tutted. "I'd quit while you're ahead," she suggested lightly and Robbie smiled broadly. He'd been astonished at how easy it had been to slot into each other's lives, and how normal it felt to be with Laura. He supposed in a way they'd been so close for so long that it had the potential to be a fairly straightforward transition, and so it had proved. When his landlady had announced suddenly that she was selling up six weeks after that fateful dinner at the Randolph, Laura had looked at him quizzically, and suggested that it might just make more sense for him to move into her house, given how much time he spent in it. They'd briefly considered finding somewhere new together, selling Laura's place but he was rather fond of her house and in the end it all seemed to intermesh rather nicely. And just over two months after that they'd discovered Laura was pregnant, and now here they were, to all intents and purposes on their honeymoon.

Laura sighed happily as she sat soaking up the spring sunshine. "This is really nice," she said with a degree of satisfaction and Robbie grinned. "Glad you approve," he said, resting his hand over hers on the table and she interlaced their fingers. Laura smiled, resting her other hand on her bump. "I imagine it's not going to be too muddy around the lake path," she considered and Robbie shrugged. "I reckon it'll be alright," he replied., shading his eyes from the sun and considering the landscape in from of them. He smiled at Laura, wondering again quite how over the course of the last six months or so, his life had altered quite so radically. Life with Laura a more prominent feature in it had always been on the cards, but the prospect of their wedding and this baby had been complete wildcards. Once he'd realised that Laura might want more from him than pure friendship, it had taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to act upon it. Little gestures, tiny glimpses into what life might be like, if only he'd take the plunge and tell Laura what he actually felt about her. Then it had turned out to be so simple.

"A new chapter, eh?" Laura had mused, toying with the remainder of her drink, her gaze locked on Robbie. "Aye," he'd replied steadily not breaking her gaze. "The thing is, Laura," he'd told her slightly nervously, touching his fingertips to hers as they sat at the bar "I was hoping you might be amenable to helping me write the next one." Laura stopped still, her glass halfway to her mouth and stared at him. "How do you mean?" she asked, putting her glass down in order to conceal the fact that her hands were shaking. Laura rested her hands in her lap, and Robbie reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers before he spoke again. "Laur, you've been my nearest, my dearest friend for years," he began and Laura stared at him. "But what it boils down to is this. I love you. I'm in love with you. And I want to see if we can make something more of us. That is, if you think you might like to..?" He thought he might never forget the expression of pure joy shining out from Laura's features as the meaning of his words sank in. "I think I might like to," she replied, almost shyly and they smiled at each other. At that exact moment, the Maitre D' appeared next to them to tell them that their table was ready for dinner. Laura had raised her eyebrows at him, just enough for him to realise that she was thoroughly entertained by this interruption. He hadn't let go of her hand as they'd made their way from the bar into the restaurant and as they reached their table, Laura turned to him and kissed softly on the lips, caressing his cheek with her hand before smiling at him happily. "I'd very much like to," she told him quietly, and Robbie knew he was grinning like an idiot. 'Good," he replied.

"I've lost you," Laura observed, squeezing his hand and Robbie looked over at her. "Sorry love," he replied "I was miles away." "Anywhere nice?" Laura quipped and Robbie snorted in amusement. "Aye, the Randolph with you," he replied and Laura smiled broadly. "I see," she said, sliding her sunglasses onto the top of her head and considering her husband. "And look where we are now, eh?" she observed wryly. "Is it a good sign that we're still laughing seven months in?" Robbie enquired and Laura grinned "In the circumstances, I suppose. Other people might cry," she considered, smoothing her hand over her bump as the baby kicked. The arrival of their food cut short their conversation and they tucked into their lunch in the spring sunshine. "When the baby's old enough, we should come back here with Jack," Robbie suggested and Laura nodded. "I think Lynne would like that," she replied warmly, thinking of their grandson. A bubble of laughter rose in her throat and Robbie looked at her curiously. "I still can't get my head around having a grandson," she explained "even if he's not really mine, if you know what I mean. And it's even stranger to think our little girl will be his aunt." Robbie made something akin to a scoffing noise. "It's what happens when you marry an old man," he reminded her and Laura laughed. "You're only as old as the woman you feel," she replied and Robbie laughed. "Aye, well that lowers my age somewhat. How about you?"

Once they had finished their lunch, they wandered down through the park hand in hand, admiring the scenery and the sculpture as they went. "There's something very Austen-esque about this vista," Laura observed as they reached the first bridge and Robbie considered the landscape around them. "The house can't be far off contemporary with Austen," he proposed and Laura nodded. "Must have been quite the home to live in," she replied. Robbie looked around and then squeezed Laura's hand. "Come on pet, let's keep going," he suggested and Laura nodded. They walked for another twenty minutes or so until they reached the next bridge. Laura leant against the wall, gazing out over the view, and Robbie looped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him and pressing his lips to the side of her head. The weight of his arm over the top of Laura's bump provoked the baby into kicking vigorously and Laura sighed. Robbie smoothed his palm over the area where she appeared to be drumming her heels furiously and Laura rested her hand over his. "She's a determined little thing, isn't she?" he remarked and Laura groaned quietly. "if you say like mother, like daughter, I can't guarantee I'll be held responsible for my actions," she remarked and Robbie snorted. "I should be grateful she's lively," Laura remarked "in some ways it's quite reassuring because I always know she's alright." Robbie rubbed his thumb gently over Laura's stomach and pressed his lips against her head again. "You know, I never ever thought this would be how our life together would pan out, Laura," he told her quietly and Laura smiled. "Me neither," she replied softly as he kissed her head again and she leant into him more. "You've made me a very happy man," he continued and Laura smiled to herself before turning in his arms and threading her arms around his neck so she could pull him down to kiss her properly. "I love you, Mrs Lewis," Robbie told her quietly and Laura chuckled before kissing him again and then disentangling herself from his arms. "I love you too," she replied, holding out her hand as they headed up over the final bridge and back up the hill to the carpark.

"I'm just going to pop to the loo," Laura said ruefully when they reached the carpark and Robbie squeezed her hand before she walked off into the distance. He cleaned his boots on the provided brush and leant against the fence as he waited. He allowed his mind to wander to the previous day and he grinned to himself. The wedding had been really lovely. Small, stylish, and full of love. Much like Laura, he mused and then he laughed at himself. He really was going soft in his old age. She'd looked breathtakingly beautiful in her wedding dress and he'd been so proud to have her on his arm. The expression in her eyes when she'd slid his wedding ring onto his finger had choked him up, surprising them both. Laura had wept through her vows, happy tears, she kept telling him. It had been unexpectedly emotional for what seemed to be such a natural point in their relationship. He considered his new ring for a moment, a slim band in dark grey metal. Laura had opted for a plain, slim gold band, but he'd not found one he'd liked until he'd tried this one on.

Laura's voice drew him out of his musing and he smiled at his wife. "Onwards?" she suggested and he nodded. "Aye. Want to change your shoes?" Robbie enquired and Laura nodded. When they reached the car, he opened the boot and gestured that Laura should sit. "Perch here, love," he offered "can't be very comfy trying to undo your boots." Laura duly sat on the edge of the boot and Robbie crouched down to unlace her boots and loosen them enough so that she could remove them. Laura kicked her boots off, and wriggled her feet free of the chunky socks she'd been wearing, slipping her ballet pumps back on and dropping her boots back into the car. Laura settled herself into the passenger seat and redid her seatbelt, and Robbie started the engine. He drove out of the car park and made his way back towards to M1, before turning onto the motorway and heading further north.


	13. Chapter 13

(If you're not interested in Robson liaisons, I suggest you skip over the end of this chapter...)

"We are going to have to come up with a name for her at some stage," Laura mused, cradling her bump and interlinking her hands in her lap. "Aye," Robbie replied, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "How did you and Val decide about your two?" she asked curiously and Robbie cast his mind back. "Pat's named for Val's dad," he replied thoughtfully "he died a bit before Pat was born so she really wanted to call him that, and I didn't mind the name." "And he's got your name as his middle name?" Laura tried to recall and Robbie nodded. "Yeah. And Lynne, well, I can't remember how we arrived at that, but I just remember holding her for the first time in the hospital, and it seemed to suit her. Val was still in theatre, and I was terrified, sat there with this tiny bairn, wondering what the bloody hell was going on. She was going to be Katherine, but in the end that was her middle name." Laura listened, chewing her lip slightly as she thought through this. "What was your mother called?" she asked and Robbie grinned, thinking of his late mother. She'd been horrified when Val and Robbie had brought their wedding forward to cover off the impending arrival of Patrick and he imagine she'd have despaired had she lived long enough to realise her errant son had managed it all over again. "er, Anne," he replied "but I'm in no hurry to use that. What about yours?" "Margaret," Laura replied and Robbie nodded. "Of course," he said, "because you're Laura Margaret Hobson." "Indeed," Laura replied. "You want to give our little lass your name as her middle name?" Robbie asked and Laura shook her head. "I think it lacks a bit of imagination, if I'm perfectly honest," Laura replied and Robbie laughed.

"How do you feel about abbreviations?" she asked and Robbie frowned. "How'd you mean?" he asked, checking over his shoulder before moving the car out into the third lane and overtaking the car in front of them. "Do you like short names you can't abbreviate, like, say Rosa, or would you prefer something longer which you can shorten, like say, Beatrice?" Laura asked. Robbie considered this. "Don't mind," he replied and Laura looked at him severely. "That's helpful," she said and he laughed. "Sorry pet," he replied "though go those two, I can't say I'd go for Beatrice. Don't mind Rosa though." Laura considered this for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I think I'd rather not have a name that alliterates with Lewis, if possible," Laura mused "I really like Josephine," and Robbie shot her a look. Laura smiled to herself. "Look, I'm not pulling rank on this. I'm just saying, I think it's a really pretty name." Robbie grinned and moved his hand from the gear stick in order to squeeze her knee affectionately "Not Beatrice, not Josephine," he replied "next?" Laura rested her elbow on the car door and leant her head against her hand. "I quite like Philippa," she suggested "Pippa for short." Robbie thought about this. "What about Emily?" he suggested and Laura wrinkled her nose slightly. "It is pretty and it's quite classic, but there just seem to be a lot of Emilys, wherever you go." What about Phoebe?" Robbie made a slightly derisive noise. "I prefer Philippa, of that group," he replied "What about Florence?" Laura cocked her head slightly "I don't mind Florence," she mused "I suppose it'll be much easier to decide once we have her here, and we can try and figure out what she looks like. What about middle names? We've already ruled out Laura and Anne. Can I add Jane, Louise and Mary to that list?" Robbie laughed out loud. "You seem really quite certain about that," he observed and Laura nodded. "Indeed." she replied and Robbie looked amused. "Why?" he asked, curious. "Just don't like any of those names," she replied, shrugging "they're just a bit dull." "Fair enough," Robbie replied.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as their journey progressed and Laura rather enjoyed watching the countryside rush past. "The A1M," Laura mused as they moved from one motorway to another "somewhere in the Yorkshire Dales?" Robbie considered the road ahead of him before he responded. "An hour or so to go, pet," he replied and Laura grinned. "Well, we're in the territory of a Betty's, now" she observed "so it's all good from my perspective." Robbie looked amused. "Aye, well, I aim to please," he replied airily and Laura smiled to herself. True to his word, just under an hour later, they pulled off the road and Robbie drove them up to their hotel. Laura sat up, looking slightly astonished. "Bloody hell, Robbie," she said, taking in the scene in front of her. "Thought you deserved a treat," he told her, swinging the car round and into a parking space, and Laura regarded him happily.

Robbie swung her duffle bag over his shoulder and picked his bag up from the boot. Laura retrieved their jackets, and her handbag, and he locked the car. "Alright?" he enquired as they made their way into the hotel's reception and Laura nodded. She smiled at him, and the warmth in her eyes made him absolutely certain he'd done the right thing in whisking her away for a few nights. Robbie sorted out the booking arrangements with the reception staff, and then turned to her, proffering a key to their room. "Three nights?" Laura enquired "but…" Robbie leant in and kissed her. "Jean pulled rank on your boss. You're covered," he replied and Laura looked astonished. "Bloody hell," she muttered.

They made their way up to their room, via the lift, and Robbie gestured that she should open the door. Laura blinked slightly as she took in their suite, sunlight pouring through the bay windows which flanked their room. "Oh my god, Robbie," she said, dropping her handbag on the bed and putting their jackets down. He smiled to see her so excited as she gazed at the view from the windows, out in the countryside. "This is amazing," she told him, and he moved to stand behind her in the bay window. "Glad you approve," he told her and Laura turned to face him. "Thank you so much," she said earnestly and Robbie wrapped his arms around her. "I'd have whisked you off somewhere more exotic, but Kate wasn't prepared to write you a fit-to-fly-letter without consulting you first," he explained and Laura smirked. "Bloody doctors and their ethics," she muttered, leaning into his embrace happily. "And I promise, at some point, we will manage a fortnight in Italy, or wherever, but it'll have to keep for now." Robbie told her. Laura smiled happily and then looked up at him, linking her arms around his waist and rubbing her thumbs against his back. He bent down to kiss her and Laura sighed contentedly.

"Is it too early to drag you into bed?" Laura mused when they eventually came up for air, and Robbie considered his wife. "Afternoon delight, don't they call it?" he observed and Laura chuckled, deftly untucking his shirt and running her hands underneath. Between kisses, they undressed each other, discarding clothing along the way until Robbie pushed Laura back onto the bed, pushing himself between her legs, and then kneeling between them. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt him begin to feather kisses over her thighs, tracing patterns with his fingertips. As he kissed closer to her core, she widened her legs, and propped herself up on her elbows, closing her eyes as he began to lick and nuzzle at her most sensitive spot. She groaned quietly as his tongue flicked over her nub, keeping her eyes closed and gripping the sheets, the movement of his mouth on her flooding her with sensation. Pregnancy had certainly rendered her more sensitive and the way he was touching her felt exquisite. As he ran his tongue around her nub again, Laura kept her eyes closed, focusing on all the pleasure coursing through her and she cried out as he slipped two fingers inside her. Laura could feel an orgasm begin to fizz through her veins and she cried out his name as he slid his tongue over her nub again and again. She couldn't help the movement of her hips as she came, hard against his mouth and as she collapsed back against the bed, Robbie grinned in satisfaction. He shifted himself from his kneeling position, coming to lie next to her, drawing her close so that her back was flat against his chest.

"You are intoxicatingly beautiful," he murmured, caressing her skin as they lay together, Laura's breathing still slightly laboured and he nuzzled against her neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I want you like this," Laura replied, arching her neck slightly as he kissed her again and Robbie grinned. She hooked her leg over his and she closed her eyes again as he shifted his position in order to thrust into her. He pushed into her slowly and Laura closed her eyes, breathing deeply as he filled her and then gently he began to move. Laura ground her hips back against him and Robbie inhaled slowly. He stroked his hand over her bump, bringing it to rest on her breast and teasing her nipple gently. "God, Laura," he murmured as he made love to her and she let out a shaky breath. "I needed this," she replied and he feathered kisses across her shoulder. Trailing his fingers lower again, he pushed them between her legs and Laura moaned. He moistened his fingers, returning them to touch her gently at first, stroking her softly and he leant his forehead against the back of her head. "Robbie," she muttered, hips grinding back against him and he thrust hard into her. The sensation of him filling her deeply, combined with his gentle touch soon had another orgasm rippling through Laura and as she arched up, Robbie groaned, holding her tightly against him, and thrusting hard into her, grunting as he came. "Bloody hell," he muttered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly round her. Laura sighed in satisfaction, turning her head to kiss his cheek and then pulling the discarded throw over them both. "I need a nap," she murmured, nestling against him and he smiled, more than content to nestle down with her.


	14. Chapter 14

When Robbie awoke, an hour or so later, the room was beginning to darken as the sun went down outside. He kissed Laura's shoulder as she dozed on the bed and extracted himself gently, so as not to disturb her. He made his way into the shower and washed quickly, enjoying the hot water after the long car journey. He turned the shower off, and towelled himself down before donning one of the robes hanging on the back of the door. He came back into the bedroom and put the kettle on to boil. He made himself a cup of tea, and sat down in one of the armchairs, of the mind that he'd wake Laura in half an hour or so if she hadn't stirred by then. She looked so peaceful, he mused, and pregnancy really suited her. Despite the late realisation, Laura had had a easy time of it so far. She was blooming, really, though he wasn't sure she'd appreciate the description. "You're staring," Laura's voice broke into his musing and he met her gaze cheerfully. "You sleep well?" he asked and she nodded, smiling. "The shower's pretty decent," he continued and she smiled again. "I quite fancy a bath," she said, stretching slightly. "Go for it," he replied "we've not got plans tonight. Just dinner. So take your time?"

Laura duly got her bubble bath, luxuriating in the warm water. The baby wriggled, and she smoothed her hand over the offending foot, wedged in her ribs. "Must you do that?" she murmured, and the baby kicked at her hand. Laura sighed, rubbing at what she was reasonably sure was a foot. "oh, baby girl," she murmured. "You alright?" Robbie called from the bedroom and Laura smiled. "I'm fine," she called back. Laura always found water relaxing. She swam as regularly as she could, shifts and on-call patterns allowing. The lifeguards in her local pool had got used to her pager hanging on the side of the pool as she swam length after length at improbable times of the morning, in the vain hope she'd squeeze a decent number of lengths in before it went off. They'd also got used to her sprinting to the side of the pool to answer it as it inevitably went off.

Kate had begun to encourage Laura to think about her birth plan. "Except there's no point making a plan, because plans rarely work out for something as unpredictable as labour, so make it a wish list," Kate had suggested. Laura quite liked her obstetrician's practical approach to everything, and she had indeed begun to muse on something she'd never really considered would be a subject she'd need to give much thought to. But here she was, forty four and a half, and six months pregnant, her wedding ring newly adorning her left hand. Certainly a sequence of events she'd not anticipated at all. Not that she hadn't hoped she and Robbie might become serious at some stage, but to go from nothing to married and pregnant in the space of seven months wasn't quite how she'd expected to the year to pan out. The baby kicked out again and Laura winced. Amongst the options Kate had laid out in front of her was the possibility of a water birth. "It might sound a bit hippy," Kate muted "but if you like being in the water, and I know you swim a lot, then you might want to consider it." Laura remembered she'd wrinkled her nose at the prospect but Kate had chuckled. "Laura, what do you do when your back aches at the end of a long day?" she asked and Laura thought about it. "Soak in the bath," she replied and Kate's eyes twinkled. "See," and Laura blew out a heavy sigh. "I definitely don't want spinal anaesthetic unless I absolutely have to," she said "freaks me out. I hate the idea of not being to move my legs. And catheters, ugh, no thanks." Kate chuckled. "Doctors either seem to fall into your camp, or want every possible medical convenience," she explained. "Personally, I lean towards your view on things, though obviously I'll support any patient of mine in her choices."

"What did you do?" Laura asked and Kate cocked her head. "Which time?" she enquired and Laura threw up her hands despairingly. "How many have you got?" she asked and Kate chuckled. "I have four," and Laura blanched slightly. "Wow," she said "all singletons?" and Kate shook her head. "my oldest boy, twin girls, my youngest boy," she explained. Laura exhaled and Kate smiled. "I delivered them all vaginally, but the girls were a bit more complicated. It was all fairly straightforward though. Water births weren't really a thing until James, my youngest was born, but I found it quite helpful. Have you come across hypnobirthing?" Laura snorted with derision and Kate grinned. "Don't knock it til you try it," Kate chided "you clearly think your old med school pal has gone all soft on you, but any tools you can have to get you through, particularly if you're not keen on pain relief…" Laura shrugged. "Fine, I'll read up," she said, smiling at Kate. As Laura lay back in the bath, she mused over that conversation with Kate. She wasn't totally convinced about the idea of hypnosis. She'd seen her share of psychologists and psychotherapists in her time, and she'd not always got on well with some of the conversations and assessments she'd been obliged to undergo in her time.

She shuddered slightly when she thought about her last run in with a therapist, besides Ellen, in the aftermath of Ligeia's death. Mandatory compassionate leave, followed by a psychological assessment before she'd been allowed to return to work. She'd blagged her way through that, but the nightmares had lasted for months afterwards. Even now, occasionally after a very hard case, she'd get flashbacks, would wake screaming in the night, panicky and covered in cold sweat. She was still slightly twitchy about anything touching her face, and it had nearly killed her affection for gardening since she suddenly found soil completely repulsive. Somehow she could compartmentalise this fear in the context of her work, but she avoided digging as much as possible. Ellen had always been a sympathetic ear, particularly when it came to her love life but Laura didn't lean on her beyond that. Ellen was an old friend but Laura preferred to keep the worst of her experiences completely separate from her private life. The baby kicking her again stirred her from her musing, and she sighed. "Water must be getting cold, Laur," Robbie knocked on the bathroom door, pushing it ajar. "well, I've certainly turned into a bit of a prune," she replied cheerily, examining her wrinkled fingers.

"This is a serious luxury," Laura observed, getting out of the bath slowly, and wrapping a large towel around herself. "Want a brew?" Robbie asked, as Laura appeared in the doorway. She smiled, and shook her head. "I'm fine for now," she replied, glancing at the clock. "What time do you fancy dinner?" Robbie asked and Laura shrugged easily. "About seven," she proposed and Robbie nodded. "I'll ring down and book us a table," he agreed and she flashed him a smile. "Can you pass me some moisturiser?" she asked, and Robbie dutifully passed her the bottle she required. Laura sat on the edge of the bed, and began to massage lotion into her skin. Rifling through the bag she'd packed that morning, she retrieved clean underwear and dressed quickly, before pulling on her jeans, easing the fabric over her bump and smoothing it down, before wrapping her top around her and tying it at the waist.

"New top?" Robbie asked and Laura grinned. "You're unusually observant," Laura rebuked warmly "but yes, because nothing fits anymore. I can get into a few of my jackets, but obviously can't do any of them up, and my cardigans fit. But nothing else. It's not going to be long until I can't do my scene suits up, and then I'm going to have to give up on attending scenes. Thank god for adjustable waists because scrubs are basically the only thing I can reliably fit into. The full glories of maternity clothing awaits." Her eyes were sparkling and Robbie grinned. "You look lovely," Robbie replied, diplomatically and she smiled. "Blue suits you," Robbie remarked and her eyes twinkled. "My favourite colour," she replied and Robbie chuckled. "Aye," he said.

"I've been trying to work out what to do about going back to work after the baby's born," Laura told Robbie over dinner, and he nodded. "Oh right?" he replied and Laura chewed her lip. "I think it's going to be next to impossible to keep doing what I'm doing, or at least, I am not convinced I'm going to be able to manage the hours I currently work with a small child," she began and Robbie frowned slightly. Laura squeezed his hand "let me finish," she chided "and I'm not sure I'd want to. She might be our only baby, and I want to make the most of being her mother, so I've been giving this a lot of thought. Because I also know that I'm probably going to go insane if I'm at home with her until she goes to school. I think that I can probably go back part time, maybe three days a week to start with and then spend a fourth day working in the lab, or editing, or teaching, or something when she's a bit older. I can reduce my on-calls down to a couple a month and make work quite a lot more family friendly. I've looked at the financial side of things, and I think we can make it work," she finished and Robbie nodded. "I was just going to say that you're not doing this on your own, love, I'll be around too." he replied and Laura smiled. "Are you going to renew your contract?" she asked and Robbie considered her. "I can do," he replied "if we think that's what's going to work for us." Laura took a sip of her drink and thought about it. "Surely we can play it by ear," she suggested and Robbie nodded. "Aye, we can," he said.

"So we might be able to work our hours that that, at least while she's little, that she's at nursery two days, maybe three a week and with one or both of us the rest of the time. I think the maternity cover allows me a reasonable package of time, though I can take up to a year if I want it." Laura replied thoughtfully. "Reckon you'll want a year?" Robbie asked and Laura shrugged "No idea. Maybe? But I don't know. Robbie, I've worked incredibly hard to get where I am today. I know who I am as a professional. Being a wife and mother is new to me, and I have no idea how I'm going to adjust, so I'd rather just see how it all works out," she replied. Robbie interlaced their fingers and smiled at her. "Fair enough, love," he said easily "I get something like a fortnight of paternity leave, but I'll talk to Innocent, see if I can reduce my hours for a while, whilst she's wee." Laura smiled, amusement evident in her features. "Goodness, you and the baby at home. What a prospect," she remarked and Robbie laughed. "Paternity leave wasn't an option when Lynne and Pat were born. I want to make the most of this," he said firmly and Laura smiled. "Reckon she will be our only one?" Robbie asked and Laura looked at him wide-eyed. "What?" he asked and she shook her head, amused. "How have we managed to get married without having the kids discussion?" she asked, clearly entertained and Robbie laughed. "Well," he retorted and Laura chuckled, resting her hand on her bump and patting it gently.

"I don't know, Robbie," Laura replied levelly "I'm excited about this, now that I'm used to the idea but it was a shock! And who knows if it would be so easy again. I mean, I'll be 45 soon. It might not be so easy in another couple of years. Alternatively, though, your fertility can go crazy in your late forties. We were lucky she's a singleton. I've known friends end up with twins and triplets." Robbie looked alarmed and Laura laughed. "See?" she chided "shall we see how we do with one child and review in a few months?"


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, Laura awoke late, luxuriating in the realisation that she'd had ten hours sleep and no alarm clock to wake her. She smiled to herself and stretched, before grumbling as the baby demonstrated her disapproval of Laura's sudden movement. "Robbie?" she murmured, and rolled over to find the bed next to her empty. She frowned, until movement from the bathroom door revealed the presence of her husband. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Robbie said apologetically and Laura shook her head. "I'm fine," she replied easily as he came to sit on the bed next to her. "Morning," she said, smiling at him and he leant in for a kiss. Laura cupped his cheek affectionately, grazing her thumb over his morning stubble. "Good morning," he replied. Laura sat up in bed, pushing the pillows back behind her. "Sleep well?" he enquired and she nodded. "You?" Robbie smiled. "Fine thanks." he replied cheerfully "fancy some breakfast?" And Laura nodded. "I've ordered some food up," he continued and Laura looked surprised. "Seems unusually luxurious Robbie," she observed and he rooted in his dressing gown, then handed over an envelope. Laura looked confused and then opened the envelope. When she saw the writing she grinned. "I feel slightly like I'm being set up," she mused as she read the note. "This is really lovely," she said and Robbie met her smile with a twinkle in his eye. "Is this how the whole weekend is going to pan out?" she asked and Robbie chuckled. "Now where would the fun be in letting you know everything in advance?" he asked jovially and Laura sighed, fingertips glancing over the note. "Is this whole weekend our collective wedding present?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he replied and Laura smiled. "That's really lovely," she said. "Wow."

"Want a cuppa?" Robbie asked and Laura smiled. "Go on," she replied, crossing her legs and sitting up, watching him begin to make the tea. "So what are our plans for today then?" Laura enquired and Robbie grinned. "You clearly have a plan, Inspector," she observed, and he nodded. He brought a mug of tea over and placed it on the bedside table, before producing two envelopes. "We've got plans for dinner, but this should cover the rest of the day," Robbie explained and Laura looked bemused. "I am trying so hard to get used to delegating," she replied and considered the two envelopes in her hand. Robbie sipped his tea and smiled at her, clearly amused at his wife. "Try and reframe it," he suggested "people who love you, love us, have gifted us some pleasant ways to while away a few days away. Enjoy being spoilt, because you work bloody hard and you deserve some downtime." Laura smiled ruefully, and then began to open the envelopes. She grinned as she began to read the first one.

 _"_ _Dear Laura, thought you might enjoy a pedicure while you can still see your toes to admire them, and then a massage, whilst you put them up! All my love, Lynne"_

The second one made her giggle.

 _"_ _Dear Robbie, we know the way to Auntie Laura's heart is usually through cake, so please treat her to some, with love from us, Naomi and Clara (and Teddy)"_

"Your daughter is a sweetie," Laura declared "and my nieces are mischievous. Though I do miss Teddy now she's so far away." Robbie chuckled. "They've got you completely sussed though," he remarked and Laura made a scoffing noise. "I'm a bit alarmed that it appears everyone thinks I'm so easily bought," she replied, picking up her tea and sipping it. "Aye," Robbie observed "though to be fair to you, I've found fish and chips a much more effective conduit," and Laura laughed. There was a knock at the door, and Robbie went to answer it. He took the tray from the member of staff at the door, thanked them and pushed the door shut behind him. "Breakfast in bed?" he enquired and Laura nodded easily. "I ordered toast, eggs and some fruit," he told her and Laura smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she replied.

"So how was your morning?" Robbie enquired when Laura reappeared later that day looking happy and relaxed. "Wonderful," she replied cheerfully and it made Robbie smile to see her so. "Yours?" she enquired, perching on the arm of Robbie's chair and he gestured to the book on the table. "Aye, thoroughly engrossing," he replied and she smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "Ready for some lunch?" she asked and he nodded. "Shall we head into Harrogate?" he suggested and Laura agreed. "Let's get our jackets," she suggested "anything else you need from the room?" "Nah," he replied "I'll put me book back, and then we'll head off."

They spent the afternoon wandering around Harrogate, hand in hand, chatting happily and getting to know their surroundings."Your nieces seemed to enjoy themselves at the wedding," Robbie remarked over tea and cake, and Laura considered this. "Naomi told me she had a lovely time. She finds it all terribly romantic, because she's fourteen and thinks a whirlwind romance is the epitome of, I don't know… Clara thinks it's hilarious that her boring old aunt was pregnant before she got married, and considers it to be amusingly scandalous. Teddy was just disappointed it happened so suddenly and she couldn't get home in time. But I reminded her that if she does insist on living on the other side of the world, she won't always be able to get home for family parties." Laura replied, holding her cup in both hands and smiling at Robbie. "I think Naomi skyped her during the ceremony though, so she was sort of there," Laura continued and Robbie snorted. "Modern technology, eh?" Laura's eyes twinkled. "What shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?" she enquired and Robbie shrugged easily. "I don't mind love," he replied. "I'm quite tempted by some shopping," Laura mused, casting a glance at Robbie 's expression and then smirked as he tried and failed to hide his expression of disdain. "There's a great bookshop you can go and hide out in," Laura suggested cheerfully and Robbie rolled his eyes. "Aye, fine," he replied, slightly wearily. "hey, I have an entire new wardrobe to sort out," Laura reminded him and Robbie made a vaguely sympathetic face. "I'm currently choosing to blame you for at least half of my current predicament," she reminded him cheerfully and Robbie snorted. "At least half?" he enquired and Laura chuckled. "We're probably equally at fault," she conceded, smiling at him. "Caught up in the heat of the moment?" he observed wryly and Laura shrugged, resting her hand on her bump. "Several moments, if I look back in the cold light of day, I suspect" she replied, the faintest hint of a blush rising in her cheeks "and some tacit assumptions about being careful. Or not." Robbie considered his wife's expression carefully. "I wouldn't change a thing, Laur," he reminded her levelly.


	16. Chapter 16

After they'd made their way back to the hotel, Laura took advantage of the gap between their return and dinner to collapse on the sofa and put her feet up with a book. 'Blimey," Robbie observed, casting his gaze over her reading material. "What?" Laura replied, fixing him with a look over her glasses. Robbie chuckled. "You're not reading something with eighteen syllables in each word?" he replied and she glowered at him. "You know perfectly well I read all sorts of things," she retorted and he grinned, amused. "What was it James said to me once, about you being insufferable?" Laura continued, looking at him over her glasses and Robbie quirked his eyebrow. "I can't believe James ever described me as insufferable," Robbie replied smugly and Laura laughed hollowly. "Ah, I remember now. Suffering and endurance, Doctor. Bedrock of a happy marriage," she observed and Robbie laughed. He came over and stopped down to kiss her affectionately. "Aye, it's true," he told her and Laura's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Anyway, I am allowed some downtime," she rebuked, setting her book down and marking the page. Laura rubbed her hand over her bump and sighed. "You alright?" Robbie enquired and Laura nodded. "You said something about dinner plans?" she enquired and Robbie got up, and walked over to his bag before selecting an envelope and bringing it back to Laura. She frowned, bemused and Robbie gave her a knowing look, sitting down in the armchair opposite as she opened the envelope.

 _Dear Laura and Robbie,_

 _Wishing you a wonderful weekend away. Consider dinner to be on me. I'm delighted for you both - many congratulations on your marriage. About bloody time._

 _Jean_

"Do you suppose the entire station knows about us?" Laura asked, folding the note and Robbie considered her. "Does that bother you?" he asked and Laura grimaced. "I hate the idea of people talking about me," she replied and Robbie smiled sympathetically. "Thought you might be collecting in your winnings…" he suggested airily and Laura laughed. "If there was a sweepstake on us, Robbie," she replied "I was not privy to it. Though I suspect Hathaway may have been in on such a ruse. God, can you imagine? I dread to think." Robbie looked amused. He was almost certain that there had been quite a considerable book running on whether he and Laura would ever get together. Somehow, he imagined that not even the most speculative punter would have put money on how their relationship had actually panned out. "I wonder…" he mused and Laura shook her head. "I cannot quite believe that the Chief Super has actually written "about bloody time"," she said, folding up the note and tucking it into the front of her book. "What?" Laura said, catching Robbie's bemused glance "I think I might frame this, show our grandchildren…" she observed and Robbie laughed aloud. "We have a grandson," he reminded her and Laura sighed. "I love Jack an obscene amount, and I am tremendously fond of Lynne and Pat" she reminded him "but they're very much yours and Val's and I am absolutely fine with that. And one day, I hope, we'll have more of yours and our own grandkids, but right now, I've got enough of my plate with our first child. And she's not even arrived yet."

Robbie regarded her fondly and she smiled, running her hand over her bump and bringing her feet up onto the coffee table. The baby kicked and Laura set her palm flat on her bump, feeling for the offending foot. She smiled to herself, and ran her thumb over the spot. Feeling her kick always amused Laura slightly. The baby was quite clear about what she did and didn't like, and Laura was on the receiving end of all her objections. But it was a rather nice sense of connection to her daughter, and Laura quite enjoyed it, even if she did wonder how much bigger she was going to get. Her due date wasn't for more than two months, and she already felt enormous. Laura sighed contentedly and Robbie caught her eye. He smiled at her. "She beating you up?" he enquired, moving to sit by her and Laura shifted over to allow him enough room. He slung one arm around her shoulder and Laura caught his other hand in hers, bringing it to rest near to where the baby had been kicking. He grinned as he felt the movement. "This is never going to get old," he murmured and Laura laughed. "For you, perhaps," she suggested wryly. "We dressing for dinner?" Laura enquired as they sat, still cuddled up and Robbie considered this. "Well, dinner is on Jean," he mused "I think it might be in order." Laura cast her gaze over her shopping bags and smiled. "Well, at least I'll get to wear some of my purchases," he observed and Robbie snorted.

Dinner was a rather fine affair. Laura tried to recall when they'd last been for such a fancy meal and found herself reminiscing on their first proper date at the Randolph. As they returned to their room, Laura interlinked her fingers with Robbie's quietly and he smiled at the sensation. Neither spoke as they made their way along the corridor and Laura was suddenly grateful for the companionable silence. She glanced at her left hand, the coolness of the metal still a novelty. Robbie unlocked their door and held it open for them. Laura ducked under his arm and dropped her bag onto the bed, before shrugging off her cardigan and lying it alongside the bag. As Robbie closed the door behind them, she turned to him and smiled wearily. "You look done in, love," he observed gently, and Laura nodded, rubbing her shoulder to try and ease the stiffness a little. Robbie stepped behind her, and ran his hand over the shoulder, digging his thumb into the kinks in her muscles. Laura inhaled deeply, leaning back against him as he massaged her shoulder and closing her eyes. "Better?" Robbie asked and Laura made a noise of appreciation. Robbie smiled to himself. When he thought back, he wondered why on earth it had taken him so long to commit to this life with Laura. Not every woman would have been so patient. Nearly four years of something, something between friendship and relationship. Nearly four years of stolen kisses, quiet nights in, drinks and dinners, with James, with Jean, without either. Knowing glances exchanged across crime scenes, offices and team dinners. Robbie sighed heavily and Laura turned in his arms, concern etched across her features. "Everything alright?" she enquired, slipping her arms around his waist and he smiled down at her. "Just thinking, again, how bloody lucky I am," Robbie replied and Laura tilted her head at him, pleased but a touch bemused. "Not like you, Robbie, to be so nostalgic," she chided and he kissed her softly. "Aye," he replied and Laura smiled at him in a way he knew now was reserved for him, and him alone.


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning, Laura awoke to find daylight streaming into their hotel room, and she sighed in satisfaction. It was so nice to be able to sleep in a bit, a real luxury for someone for whom insomnia, shift work and frequent overnight call outs normally reigned supreme. Pregnancy was a stark lesson in self care. She stretched gently, hoping the movement wouldn't spur her daughter into violent objections and was pleased when she wasn't greeted by a ricochet of kicks. She smiled to herself, as she felt Robbie's hand slide over her waist, and she captured his fingers in her own. Robbie pressed his lips to her shoulder, and then trailed a sequence of kisses up across her shoulder to the sensitive spot behind her ear, making Laura squirm slightly. "Morning, love," he murmured and Laura smiled to herself. "Hello," she replied, leaning her head against his. Robbie squeezed her fingers and he kissed her cheek. "How are you so beautiful, with so little effort?" he enquired and Laura laughed. "Oh, if only that were so," she replied, turning to her husband, smiling broadly. "Aye, but it is," Robbie replied, leaning in to kiss her softly. As Laura settled back on the pillows, Robbie considered her lovingly. "My hair is all over the place, I'm still half asleep…" she began and Robbie kissed her to stop her talking. When they eventually broke apart for air, Laura's eyes were sparkling. "Laura Hobson," Robbie said "you are perpetually lovely, whether you're here with me, like this, or pulling rank on me on a crime scene, or wearing those godawful green scrubs." Laura's expression softened, and she cupped Robbie's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "You say the sweetest things sometimes," she replied, and they smiled at each other. "So, are you seducing me before breakfast?" Laura enquired, arching an eyebrow and Robbie laughed. "Is that a request, Mrs Lewis?" he enquired, turning his face into her caress and kissing the palm of her hand. Laura entwined her wrists around his neck and pulled him in closer for a kiss. "I'd say so," she replied happily.

Laura sighed as Robbie kissed his way down her body, closing her eyes as his lips ghosted kisses across her collarbone and down across her breasts. He caressed her stomach gently, his fingers tracing over the swell of her bump before reaching between her legs. Laura exhaled in anticipation as his fingers probed, exposing her nub and he brought his mouth to her most sensitive spot, gently swirling his tongue around it, causing Laura to sigh in pleasure. She closed her eyes, bringing one hand to rest over her bump and the other to caress Robbie's head. "Ooh, Robbie," she murmured, biting her lip and he grinned. He touched the tip of his tongue to her nub and she whimpered, more loudly as he continued to kiss and lick her there. When Laura murmured his name again, he trailed his fingertips down her thigh and she shivered slightly at the sensation. She arched her back as he brought two fingers inside her, crying out at the sensation. Eyes still tightly squeezed shut, she sighed in pleasure as Robbie traced his tongue around her, and rocked her hips slightly. "oh, god, Robbie," Laura muttered as an orgasm began to course through her, releasing a lovely, familiar heaviness through her veins. When he flattened his tongue over her nub, Laura whimpered in pleasure, her fingers lacing through his hair. Sliding his fingers into her again, Robbie ran his tongue in long strokes over her and Laura came hard against his mouth, swearing as she did so. Robbie grinned as she caressed his head, and slowly kissed his way back up her body, until they were face to face. She sighed heavily, her hand wandering to her bump as the baby kicked her and then she turned her face to meet Robbie's kiss. "Thank you," she murmured and he smiled.

"I want you," Laura said, between kisses. "Mmhmm," Robbie replied, inhaling sharply as she began to stroke his length, rendering him rigid and straining against her hands. "Laur!" He stilled her hands with his own, and she grinned at him. "How do you want me?" she asked sweetly, and he closed his eyes momentarily as she gripped him again. He nudged his knee between hers gently, and met her gaze. "Like this," he replied "if you're comfy enough?" Laura nodded, sliding her hands to his hips. He leant down to kiss her as he slid into her, and Laura sighed at the contact. "God, you feel good," he murmured as they settled into a familiar rhythm, and he pressed a kiss to Laura's cheek. Laura traced her fingertips over his waist, caressing his lower back and drawing him in deeper, sighing in satisfaction as he adjusted his movements. "oh, love," Robbie murmured and Laura kissed him deeply as they moved together. This slow and sensuous movement was deeply pleasurable to them both, and Laura arched her neck as the sensations intensified. "Robbie," she said urgently "oh, Robbie, please." He thrust into her, harder and deeper, gratified by her instant response. Robbie could feel he was close now, and he grinned as Laura entwined her fingers with his, pulling him down over her. "Harder, love, please," she urged and he obliged, sinking into her and enjoying the feeling of her clenching around him. "Laur, love, I'm nearly there," Robbie groaned and Laura drew him down to kiss her again. As his thrusts became longer and harder, the rhythm of their movement sent Laura over the edge and as she climaxed around him, Robbie groaned, and thrust hard against her, once, twice before collapsing against her, completely spent. He shifted his weight, before drawing Laura into his arms and nuzzling into her neck. "How I love you," he told her softly, kissing her again.

Laura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he settled his head against her shoulder, kissing her collarbone and then bringing his hand to her stomach and caressing it gently. Laura smiled indulgently at him, wincing slightly as the baby responded to her father's touch. "Shh, lass," Robbie murmured, laying his palm flat on Laura's stomach and Laura laughed. "Yes, as if that's ever had any effect," she observed wryly, and Robbie grinned. "You know, I never thought I'd be sixty and a dad again," he mused "but getting to do this, all over again, with you, has been the best thing." He looked up at her and Laura smiled, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "This weekend's been lovely," she replied "I can't quite believe you managed to keep it a surprise!" "Oh, you know me, I'm full of surprises," Robbie replied lightly and Laura giggled. "Oh, Robbie," she said, clearly entertained "so what's the plan for today then?" Robbie considered this for a few moments, until Laura poked his shoulder. "Come on," she chided and he smirked. "Fancy donning your hiking boots?" he asked and Laura shrugged easily. "Sure," she replied. "I've a walk in mind, which will satisfy your endless longing for what you term 'proper geography', and mine for a decent pub at the end of it," he replied, and Laura smiled broadly. "See, I knew there was a reason I married you.

* * *

Later as they walked over the moors, Laura smiled to herself. _Goodness,_ she thought, _eight months and she still wasn't completely adjusted to this. She loved Robbie, she really did, but despite the ring on her finger and her not insubstantial bump, sometimes she still wondered if she might wake up and discover it was all a dream. How her life had changed in the last year. It was such a turn of changes that had you told Laura a year previous that she'd be staring down the barrel of motherhood and happily ever after, she'd have laughed hollowly. A year ago, she and Robbie had yet to begin this phase of their lives. They'd still been dancing around each other for so long at that stage. And then something had changed. She smiled at the memory of Robbie taking her hand into his as they'd walked along the canal. And she'd never forget that evening at the Randolph when he'd turned to her, spoken of a new chapter. And god, what a chapter it was turning out to be. Laura had never been certain she was cut out to be a mother, a wife. Yet here she was. Somehow, she and Robbie were married, and barely two months away from the birth of their daughter. It was almost unbelievable. And yet, the joy it brought her was profound. Laura was confident that being a mother would never define her in itself, but she was excited at the prospect. She'd all but ruled becoming a parent out by the time she'd hit her forties, assumed it simply wasn't meant to be. And she'd been content with that. Yet the moment she'd realised she was pregnant, then seen the baby on the scan, she'd realised that this was in fact something she wanted desperately. To be able to hold this little person in her arms, someone they'd created, the two of them, was an extraordinarily powerful prospect. And Robbie had been there every step of the way. If Laura thought she'd loved him a year ago, she'd been astonished to find she loved him even more now._

The idea of being without him left her almost breathless in horror, and she gripped his hand tightly. "You alright love?" Robbie enquired, his voice breaking into her musings and she smiled at him. "I'm fine," Laura replied and Robbie made a scoffing noise. "You've been miles away for ages," he pointed out and Laura turned to him, burying her face in his chest, seeking solace in the physicality of him. Robbie wrapped his arms around her, as they stood together, cradling her close to him and dropping a kiss onto the top of her head. He had no idea what had led to this sudden display of emotion, but he'd learnt that if you allowed Laura to bide her time, she was much more likely to explain what was going on in that independent, fiercely intelligent head of hers, than if you pushed her on the specifics. "Oh, Laura, love," he murmured, holding her tight and feeling her sigh against him. He so wanted to comfort her, and he hoped having his arms around her was sufficient. He smiled as she slipped her hands around his waist, and settled her cheek against his collarbone. This thoughtful side of Laura was one he'd only seen glimpses of before they'd been together properly, and whilst he didn't always understand it, he loved that it was a side of her few people saw. He ran his hands over her shoulders gently, hoping it was soothing to her, and Laura leant into him. "You've gone all quiet on me," he observed, his arms still round about her and Laura sighed, still nestled against him. He looked down at her, and she met his gaze steadily. "I never know what to think when you go all wistful on me" he owned and Laura smiled to herself.

"Still can't quite believe we're on our honeymoon Robbie," she replied and he laughed aloud. "Would you have believed it, a year ago?" she asked and he shook his head. "Oh love, I'd barely allowed myself to think, hope, that you might have feelings for me at all," he replied, and Laura chuckled. She turned in his arms, resting her back against him and linking his hands, over hers, over the swell of her stomach. "You're perfect, Laura," he murmured and she smiled to herself. "You, and me, and this wee girl of ours, somehow, feels right" Robbie continued and Laura found herself welling up, much as she had a few days before at their wedding when Robbie had given his speech. _God,_ Laura thought, _she was on the verge of tears again. No one had warned her that pregnancy would turn her into someone who cried constantly._ "I love that you planned all of this," Laura said, her voice still slightly clouded with emotion and Robbie squeezed her against him, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "It is the very least you deserve," he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

As he'd promised, there was indeed a pub at the end of their walk, and it amused Laura that Robbie was so pleased about this. "You planned this walk, so you knew exactly where the pub was," she teased and he considered her affectionately as he sipped his pint. "Geography to your liking?" Robbie enquired and Laura smiled. "It was a lovely walk, yes," she replied warmly. _And it had been,_ Laura mused _. Definitely the scenic route_. _The scenic route. It was such a beautiful metaphor for their relationship. Meandering, but they'd gotten there in the end._ "So we heading back in the morning?" she asked and Robbie nodded. He smiled at her and Laura sighed. "This has been so lovely," she said and Robbie reached for her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "It's been grand," he replied and Laura interlaced her fingers with his more firmly. "Thank you for doing all of this," she said earnestly and Robbie considered her. "You do so much for me, Laura. It's been a pleasure, and a joy to see you so happy," he told her. Laura smiled sweetly at him, and he took another sip of his pint.

"It was kind of Jean to get me an extra day of leave," Laura observed and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he replied "She's very fond of you." Laura smiled. "You know she and Ellen and Lynne contrived to give me a really lovely wedding present?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Ellen gave me my veil, which I knew about. Lynne gave me the earrings, and Jean leant me her favourite bracelet," Laura explained and Robbie thought this through. "Oh. The old rhyme? Some old, something new?" he replied thoughtfully and Laura nodded. "That's the one," she said. "Did something double up?" Robbie asked, and Laura smiled. "The earrings from Lynne. Blue and old. Antique sapphire studs. Incredibly thoughtful of them all. Not quite sure how they got in touch with each other though?" she explained and Robbie took a long sip from his pint, carefully not meeting her gaze. Laura laughed, shaking her head. "I dread to think how Jean got touch with Ellen," Robbie said "but Lynne instigated it, I think. She and Jean put theirs heads together when she was up visiting a few weeks ago." Laura looked amused, for she didn't envy Robbie being caught between two very headstrong women. "I was very touched," Laura observed and they smiled at each other. "You've still wearing the studs," Robbie pointed out and Laura instinctively touched her ear. 'Yes," she replied lightly, and quirked her eyebrows at him "someone I'm very fond of gave them to me." Robbie grinned. The relationship between his wife and his daughter was a considerable source of joy to him. Although Laura and Patrick got on very well, it was nothing in comparison to the very real warmth of the friendship between Laura and Lynne.

At the wedding, Robbie had overheard a conversation between Lynne and another guest at the wedding, and he was minded to recall it now. "The thing is," Lynne had mused "I don't think of Laura as my step mother. She isn't trying to replace Mum. If anything, Laura's done the most to honour her. And Mum knew her. Liked her as I recall. And Laura isn't trying to be Mum. She just loves my Dad and she makes him so happy. So, I'm sorry if you think me describing her as my Dad's wife makes me sound cold, because actually it's the complete opposite. We all love Laura, and she's brought my Dad back to himself. The baby's a complete bonus, and perhaps it's slightly odd having a half sister younger than my son, but not everyone meets the person they're meant to be with at 21. Dad met Laura later in life - why should I begrudge them happiness?"

"Seeing you and Lynne being so close is really lovely, you know" Robbie told Laura and she smiled. "I have known her a long time now," Laura reminded him "since she was a kid. And she kept in touch with me after her A-Levels. Did she tell you about our lunches?" Robbie raised an eyebrow and Laura laughed. "Ah. Obviously not then." Laura look a sip from her drink, under the curious gaze of her husband. "What?" Laura asked, amused and Robbie shook his head. "Is there something I don't know?" he enquired ruefully and Laura laughed. "Well, apparently!" she replied and Robbie shook his head. Laura took pity on him. "It's nothing scandalous," Laura explained, amusement apparent in her features "but for about the last seven or eight years, whenever Lynne has come down to Oxford, she's looked me up while she's been here. We talk about medicine, and her training, that sort of thing. And she worries about you, at me. And I let her." Laura tried to read Robbie's expression and she squeezed his fingers. Robbie sighed and sat forward slightly. "I had no idea," he said simply and Laura grimaced. Robbie caught her expression, and set his pint down in order to put his other hand over hers. "All this time," he mused and Laura shrugged. "I've been fond of her since I coached her through her A levels," she replied softly "and she loves you so much. I thought you wouldn't mind." Her expression was so earnest and Robbie sighed. "Of course I don't mind," he said slowly "just a bit, surprised, maybe. I'd no idea you'd been in touch for so long. It explains it, I suppose. A friendship like yours can't have come from nothing.""Well, indeed," Laura replied. She drained the last of her drink and considered Robbie's pint glass. "Want another? Or shall we head back?" she enquired, tilting her head slightly. "I'm driving, so if you want another pint…" Laura offered and Robbie nodded. "Aye, go on then." he replied, and he smiled at her.

* * *

 _There really was much to be grateful for,_ Laura mused as she lay in bed that night. Robbie was already asleep, but sleep was proving harder to come by for Laura tonight. It had been a lovely day. Robbie had chosen a spectacular circular walk just outside of Harrogate and though they'd taken it slower than perhaps they might have done, had she not been seven months pregnant, it had still be lovely to be out and about in the countryside. She'd enjoyed the views and the company, and she hoped they'd come back at some future date and walk it again, once their little girl was old enough. She sighed and Robbie rolled over, sleepily pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "You alright?" he murmured sleepily, snaking an arm around the bottom of her bump and Laura pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'm fine," she replied softly. "Love you," Robbie mumbled sleepily and Laura smiled. "Love you too," she told him and he sighed in satisfaction as he drifted back to sleep. Robbie was so possessive in his sleep, Laura mused as he continued to hold her close as he slept. There was no doubting the extent of his affection for her. Laura knew that Robbie adored her, he told her so often enough and she loved him very much. She'd loved him as a friend for over a decade, fallen in love with him several years ago, and realised that no one else was going to be able to replace him in her affections some time ago. Three years now. Sometimes she marvelled that they'd managed to keep it to themselves for so long, and it was Robbie who'd caved first. That evening in the Randolph. His talk of a new chapter. And then in the weeks after, they'd thrown caution to the wind. She'd known what he meant by a new chapter. It wasn't a proposal as such, but Laura had known he'd wanted them to take that next step together. It was something of a bolt from the blue. Not that she doubted his sincerity, but she'd been blown away by what he'd had to say. He'd let her make her own mind up. Just laid his cards on the table. They'd waited long enough. He loved her. Wanted them to be husband and wife. Didn't see the point in waiting any longer. Laura still blushed when she thought about the tenderness with which he'd made love to her that night. She'd rarely felt so cherished. She liked to think it had been that night this baby had been conceived, though she wasn't completely sure. Still, it was rather a lovely thought. Laura settled against the pillow, hoping that sleep might overcome her, and allowed the familiarity of his embrace to comfort her, soothe her to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Robbie awoke to find Laura's side of the bed empty. He groped for the alarm clock, and frowned at it. 5am. She'd not been sleeping well. Being heavily pregnant was playing havoc with her sleep, and he suspected she was probably asleep in the guest room. Something made him get up and check though. "Laura?" he called, when he realised she wasn't asleep upstairs, and he padded down the stairs. Laura was sat at the breakfast bar, cup of tea in hand and a pile of medical journals around her and she smiled when she saw him. "You're up early," he observed and Laura nodded. "Braxton Hicks," she replied, grimacing. She breathed out sharply, and pulled a face. Robbie considered her warily. "Sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Go back to bed, love," she told him "if I need you, don't worry, I'll make myself heard."A couple of hours later, Laura had begun to time what she'd initially assumed were Braxton Hicks and she grimaced when she saw the pattern. Still, she considered, the contractions were still far enough apart that she didn't need to do anything rash. She continued to read, scribbling notes in the margin until one contraction rendered her breathless. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath, gripping the counter and closing her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. As the pain receded, she looked at the list of times scrawled next to her. These pains were definitely more regular now and she sighed. She might have to accept that she was in labour, she conceded. "Robbie?" she called, shuffling her journals into a neater pile and closing her laptop.

"You alright love?" he replied, coming down the stairs and she smiled at him. "I'm fine, but I think we need to get to the John Radcliffe," she told him and his eyes widened. "I think our baby girl is on her way," she told him cheerfully and he shook his head at her. "I knew something was up this morning," he replied, giving her a knowing look. Laura shrugged easily and rubbed her bump. The baby kicked back and Laura chuckled. "Alright, my sweet," she told her and Robbie passed Laura her jacket. "Thanks," she said, and he leant in to kiss her. "Let's do this then, shall we?" He nudged her birkenstocks so that it was easier for her to slip her feet into them and then picked up her bag. "Your main bag's in the car," he reminded her and Laura nodded. He locked the front door as Laura made her way to the car, and frowned when she stopped by the passenger door. Laura swore under her breath and bowed her head to concentrate on her breathing. Robbie rushed to her, and took her hand into his, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. As Laura lifted her head and smiled at him, Robbie leant in and kissed her. "Let's go," he said knowingly. "Can you put Kate on loudspeaker?" Laura asked as she settled into the passenger seat and Robbie nodded.

As the phone rang out, Laura squeezed his knee. "You alright?" she asked, and he scoffed. "Am I alright, Laura? You're the one in labour!" he retorted.

"Kate Anderson," Laura's obstetrician answered her phone cheerily.

"Hi Kate, it's Laura Hobson Lewis,"

"Hi Laura. How are you?"

"Good. On our way to the JR."

"Aha! You just leaving?"

"Yup,"

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"5 mins, and getting stronger,"

"Good. I'll meet you there. I hope Robbie's driving?"

Robbie laughed.

"You got the kind of look Laura normally reserves for DIs on their third strike," he told Kate, whose laughter bubbled out of the phone.

"See you soon,"

The phone clicked as Kate put it down, and Laura closed her eyes and cradled her bump. "Might be the last time I get to do this," she murmured and Robbie frowned. "Oh?" he queried, as they drove towards the hospital. "I don't think I'm going to have as much of a bump by the end of the day," she observed wryly. "I see what you mean," Robbie replied and glanced at her quickly as she drew in her breath sharply. Laura closed her eyes and moaned quietly to herself. "Ooof," she muttered, gripping the seat and Robbie grimaced. It was a shame he didn't have his handy blue light, he mused, putting his foot down. As they drove along, he was minded to recollect the arrival of his older children. Patrick had been a straightforward birth, but his Lynne had been born by emergency caesarian section, and it had all been rather alarming.

Fortunately, Laura had just finished a contraction when he pulled up outside the John Radcliffe, and Kate was waiting for them outside. She opened the door and grinned at them, holding her hand out to Laura. "You come with me, Laura," she instructed cheerfully "Robbie, sort the car and come up as quickly as you can." Laura undid her seatbelt, fixed Robbie with a smile and got out of the car, looping her arm through Kate's. "So, contractions every four to five minutes, getting stronger, and you can't talk or do anything whilst they're going on?" she enquired and Laura nodded. "Exactly so," she replied and Kate beamed. "Marvellous. Let's get you up to the labour ward," she replied. In the lift Laura suddenly turned to Kate, and Kate held out her hand willingly. "Squeeze this," she said, turning towards Laura and allowing her to rest her forehead against her shoulder. Laura swore under her breath and closed her eyes. As the lift pinged for the seventh floor, Kate gestured to a porter. "Can you hold the door a second, or poor Laura's going to end up spending half her labour in the lift," As the contraction faded out, Laura lifted her head and smiled at Kate. "I've got no desire to spend anymore time in this lift," she quipped and Kate laughed, steering Laura down towards the labour ward. "I pulled in a favour with my favourite Head of Midwifery" Kate explained "and wrangled you a private room," she told her and Laura looked relieved. "Wow, thanks Kate," she replied.

"My wife's just come in with Dr Anderson," Robbie explained to the maternity ward receptionist, and smiled cheerfully as she waved him through. "Room 8" the woman explained, "just knock before you go in." Robbie duly rapped on the door, and Kate called out. "Come in, we're decent," Robbie duly let himself in, to find Kate removing her gloves, and Laura sat cheerfully on the bed. "Six cm dilated," Laura said matter of factly, and Robbie looked at her warily. "Which is good?" he queried, dropping Laura's bag next to her, and leaving her overnight bag next to it. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Robbie, this is your third child. You know *perfectly* well that that's good." Kate laughed, and rapidly turned it into a cough. "So, Laura, you've got yourself a birthing pool if you still want it," Kate reminded her and Laura considered this for a moment, before closing her eyes and grabbing at Robbie's hand. She moaned against his shoulder, and Robbie pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, and holding her tight. "alright, love," he murmured and Laura gripped his fingers tighter. Kate exchanged a look with Robbie. "I'll get the pool going," Kate said "let me just check in with the midwives.

* * *

A/N: If you have no desire to read about childbirth, skip through the next chapter...


	20. Chapter 20

A/N If you don't want to read a description of childbirth, I suggest you skip on to the next chapter...

* * *

After the contraction eased off, Laura kissed Robbie's cheek affectionately. "Apologies in advance for breaking your hand," she murmured and Robbie laughed. "No worries, love" he replied easily. "I need something to wear in the pool," she told him, and turned to her bag, rooting through it for what she needed. Another contraction interrupted her progress, and by the time Kate came back, Laura was changing in the bathroom. "All good, Robbie?" she enquired jovially and he nodded. "Laura's happy, I'm happy," he replied and Kate clapped him on the shoulder. "Marvellous," she said. in the bathroom, Laura gripped the sink as another contraction surged through her. She cried out, and Robbie came in to find her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her tight. Laura leant her head against him and groaned quietly. "I think my waters just went," she muttered 'God, this is undignified." "Everything alright?" Kate enquired, poking her head around the door and Laura looked over at her. "My waters just went," she explained and Kate surveyed the scene. "Great, should start speeding up then" she replied cheerfully "and it looks nice and clear, so that's good too. Why don't you come and get in the pool?" she suggested and Laura agreed.

An hour or so later, Laura found herself bracing herself against the edge of the pool, with Robbie's arms round her shoulders, forehead resting on his shoulder, alternatively swearing and breathing through her contractions. "Kate wasn't kidding when she said it'd speed up," she muttered and Robbie kissed her forehead. "Ooooh," she muttered, eyes tightly closed and out of the corner of his eye, Robbie saw Kate and the other midwife exchange a look. He caught Kate's gaze and she smiled at him, before coming to crouch down and talk to Laura. "Laura, how are you doing?" she asked kindly and Laura lifted her head wearily. "I'm beginning to see what you mean," she replied and Kate smiled. "Can I examine you?" she asked "I think you might be quite a bit further on in your labour," and Laura nodded. "Can you turn around for me?" Kate asked, and Laura moved as Kate instructed. Leaning into the pool, Kate produced a mirror and checked various things. Another contraction coursed through Laura and she cried out, gripping Robbie's hand tightly. As it faded out, she looked up at Robbie despairingly. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can do," she muttered and Robbie grimaced. "Try the gas and air, love" he suggested and Kate agreed. "Next contraction, Laura, try some of the gas. It's brilliant stuff," and Laura nodded. Robbie slung his arm around her shoulders, holding her close and she leant her head back against him wearily. She closed her eyes as another contraction began, and Kate eased the gas and air tube into her hand. "Try this, Laura," and she did as she was told, sucking on the mouthpiece heavily. She murmured under her breath, but Robbie sensed that the pain relief was working. Kate gave him a thumbs up from the other side of the pool. When Laura opened her eyes, Kate smiled at her. "You're doing brilliantly, Laura," she told her cheerfully and Laura leant her head against Robbie. "You're fully dilated," Kate continued, "so just listen to your body. If you want to push, let me know." Laura looked up at Robbie, slightly incredulously. "Bloody hell," she muttered and he squeezed her shoulder. As Laura's contractions continued, Robbie stayed with her, soothing and cheering her as she worked through the pains, until she opened her eyes wide. "Okay, I need to push," she muttered, looking at Kate, who dropped her pen on the desk, and came to sit opposite Laura, perching on the edge of the pool. "Come on then Laura," Kate encouraged, "tuck your chin in, and focus all your energy into that push. That's it, good girl."

After twenty minutes of pushing, Laura turned her head against Robbie's shoulder and he suddenly realised she was crying. "Hey, hey," he soothed. You're doing brilliantly. Don't cry!" Laura closed her eyes, tears still leaking down her face and grimaced. "I can't do this," she muttered and Robbie interlaced his fingers with hers. Kate, observing Laura sympathetically from the side. "Transition tears," she mouthed and Robbie nodded slightly. "You're doing brilliantly, pet" he told her soothingly and Laura swore. "Laura," Kate coaxed, and Laura looked up at her. "Your baby is so nearly here," Kate told her steadily "so let's go with this next contraction, and I think we are not far off." Laura nodded and gripped Robbie's arm, bracing herself and pushing as hard as she could. "Good girl!" Kate told her, "Another push like that, well done." Laura nodded, and closed her eyes, pushing and then crying out. "Okay, Laura, that's the head, just try and breathe for a little before you push again," Kate instructed, but Laura was in her own world. Robbie kissed the side of her head and she squeezed his hand. "Fuck, this hurts," she muttered. "Nearly done, Laur," he told her, "come on, one more big push and she'll be here," Laura tucked her chin in and pushed, as Kate instructed, and before Robbie could completely grasp what was going on, Kate was lifting their daughter up onto Laura's chest. "Here she is," Kate told Laura cheerfully, and Laura leant her head against Robbie's wearily, her arms instinctively cradling the baby against her and tears of relief coursing over her cheeks. "Oh Laura," Robbie murmured, unable to tear his gaze from his wife and daughter. Kate exchanged a cheerful glance with her midwife colleague. "Congratulations you two," she said enthusiastically "she is a sweetheart!" Laura pressed her lips to the baby's head, and then looked up at Robbie, pain forgotten and full of elation. He had tears in his eyes, and Laura smiled at him, weary but happy. "Well done pet," he murmured, kissing her gently and then reaching out to stroke their daughter's head.


	21. Chapter 21

Once Kate and the midwife had checked Laura and the baby over, and cleaned them both up, they left Laura and Robbie together to get to know their daughter. Laura curled up on the bed, the baby snuggled up against her skin, and Robbie grinned at them. "You're a sight for sore eyes, the two of you," he told Laura longingly and she smiled up at him. "Come and sit with us," she said happily, and Robbie perched on the side of the bed. Laura shifted over slightly, and Robbie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head. "She looks just like you," he mused and Laura smiled down at the baby. "You think?" she asked, touching the baby's hand and admiring her tiny fingers. "Definitely got your nose," he reminded her and Laura nodded. "I see what you mean," she replied as the baby heaved a sigh, stirring slightly. Laura pressed her lips to the baby's head lovingly. "I never understood quite what people meant about falling in love with your child, but I am completely smitten with her," she said, slightly wearily and Robbie cuddled her closer. Laura leant her head against him happily. "I love you," he murmured and Laura smiled again. "I love you too," she replied "still can't believe she's here." Laura considered the clock "Six hours ago I was reading medical journals in complete denial," she continued, and Robbie snorted softly. "Aye, well, considering the blatantly obvious isn't always your strong point, love" he observed and Laura scowled at him, before her smile returned. "We've both got form on that account," she replied lightly, and Robbie looked down at the tiny girl in his wife's arms. "All's well that ends well, eh?" he responded, and Laura laughed. "Shakespeare, eh? It's a little early in the day, no?" she queried, stroking the baby's back softly.

"You must be tired pet," Robbie mused and Laura smiled. "I am a bit," she owned, stifling a yawn. "Why don't you have a nap?" he suggested gently and Laura considered this. "You haven't held your daughter yet," she replied and Robbie grinned. "No, true, I haven't," he said, touching the baby's hand against Laura's skin. "Her hands are so tiny, she's so tiny. Lynne and Pat were whoppers in comparison to this dainty thing," he observed and Laura looked up at him. "Pat was 9lbs something, Lynne about 8lbs" he told her and Laura grimaced. "Yeah, I'd do that again in a heartbeat, but 6lbs is quite big enough for me, thanks," she said. Robbie chuckled. "Shall we get to know this one a bit first before we think about the next, eh?" he suggested and Laura met his knowing look with a grin. "Undo your shirt," Laura told him and he looked at her quizzically. "Skin to skin contact. It's important for bonding. Undo your shirt, and she can snuggle up to you whilst I have a nap," Laura continued. Robbie considered arguing but decided against it. He dutifully undid the buttons down most of his shirt, and Laura lifted the baby, gently cradling her and settling her against Robbie's chest. "There, my sweet," she soothed as the baby stirred a bit and Robbie cradled her instinctively against him. "Bloody hell, this has been a while," he observed and Laura tutted. "Swearing in front of the baby already?" she queried teasingly, rearranging her top so that her modesty was maintained. Then she yawned. "This ranks as one of the happiest days of my life," Robbie told Laura, looking at her lovingly, and Laura smiled. "Glad to hear it," she replied softly, pulling the blanket around her a bit and settling so that she could see Robbie and the baby.

As Laura dozed, Robbie cradled his tiny daughter in his arms. He'd forgotten the elation and terror of a newborn, and here he was, pushing sixty, with a new family life about to begin. He stood in the window of their room, another favour cadged from one medic to another, which he'd probably have resented had he and Laura not been the beneficiaries. The baby was beautiful, of course she was. He'd loved each of his children, and indeed his grandson, from the moment he'd held them, and this wee girl was no different. She was dark, like him, he suspected and true to his prediction, her tiny nose was definitely like Laura's. "Well," he told the sleeping infant "you've probably lucked out with your Mum's features. Goodness knows, you'll do better looking like her than me." The baby wrinkled her face and Robbie chuckled. That look was pure Laura. His phone buzzing in his pocket brought him back to reality, and he sat down in the armchair, carefully nestling the baby against him, and pulling out his phone. A message from Lynne. He grinned. "Your big sister," he told the baby and then shook his head. He was talking to himself as much as her, he realised, and he hit call under Lynne's contact details.

"Hi Dad," Lynne greeted him cheerily "How are things?"

"Well, pet," Robbie began " Laura's sleeping and I'm sat here with our wee girl."

Lynne shrieked and Robbie winced. "Christ, Lynne" he muttered and she giggled.

"Sorry Dad!" she said "When did she arrive? Oh my goodness!"

Robbie considered the clock "She was born about two hours ago," he replied "and Laura's napping, so I can't talk for long."

"Send me photos. No, wait, get Laura to send me photos!" Lynne cried

"Alright, Lynne, love you. Speak later?"

"Love you too Dad. Kiss the baby for me, and give my love to Laura, yeah?"

Robbie slid the phone onto the table, and then considered the sleeping infant on his chest. "What are we going to call you, then, our lass?" he wondered aloud as the baby slept on. He and Laura had been tossing names around for months, no closer to an agreement when she was born than when they started. He favoured something fairly short, pretty but spellable. Laura was similarly minded - she didn't go in for fancy names but they still didn't agree. He suspected that Laura was likely to win this battle. After all, she had carried and given birth to their daughter so it only seemed fair.

After an hour or so, the baby began to fuss a little. "You look pretty good with a baby in your arms," Laura's voice broke into his thoughts and he turned to her, smiling. "Can I have her please?" Laura asked and Robbie stood up carefully, cradling their baby girl, and carrying her over to Laura. Laura sat up a bit, shifting the pillows back behind her, and snuggling the baby up on her chest, so that her cheek rested on Laura's collarbone. "I can't believe she is finally here," Laura mused, stroking her daughter's head gently and Robbie smiled at them, as he did his shirt back up. "You were amazing," he told her and Laura shrugged slightly. "It was what it was, and I think I got off lightly," she replied. Robbie stooped to kiss her, and then sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "You were so calm," he replied "I was very proud of you," and Laura smiled, kissing the baby's head. "So, what are we going to call our wee darling?" she asked him and he looked at her. "You still like Rosa?" he asked and Laura considered her daughter 'I do," she replied "but I'm not sure it's right for her. I still like Elizabeth for a middle name, but I think it runs the risk of being too alliterative if that's her first name. We couldn't call her Lizzie - what about Maddox?" Robbie pondered. "Charlotte?" he proposed and Laura considered this for a moment or two. She wrinkled up her nose slightly and Robbie laughed. "What?" Laura frowned and Robbie rested his hand over her knee. "She makes that face too," he replied and Laura smiled. "Poor kid. Ligeia's daughter was Charlotte though, so no, sorry. I just can't," she murmured and Robbie winced. The baby stirred a little and Laura stroked her face with her finger. "I still like Josephine," Laura mused and Robbie shook his head. "Not a chance, love, sorry," he replied and Laura smiled up at him. "I just want something pretty, but shortish, not starting with an L," she said plaintively. "But R is acceptable?" he asked "It's the alliteration with Lewis that I don't like much but the alliteration with Robbie is fine." Laura explained and Robbie chuckled. "Says Laura Lewis," he replied and she scoffed slightly. "I married you for love, not for your name. Besides, it's Laura Hobson Lewis, so it's got a break in it," she pointed out and Robbie smiled. "Lynne sends her love," he told her and Laura smiled warmly. "You called her?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Just quickly, to let her know the baby had arrived. She squealed a lot and promised to call back," he said. "What abut Flora?" Laura wrinkled her nose "Too like Laura," she reminded him. "Florence?" Robbie suggested "might be a bit Magic Roundabout?" Laura smiled. "Mmmm. Florence, maybe," She considered their little girl and smiled up at Robbie.

A knock on the door made them both look up and Kate stuck her head around it. "Hey," she said cheerfully, and Laura grinned at her. "Did you get some sleep?" Kate asked and Laura nodded. "I napped for a little bit. I'm absolutely starving now," she replied and Kate laughed. "Quite normal," she replied cheerfully "I'll get you another plate of toast. Tea?" Laura nodded. "Please!" As Laura tucked into her toast with great relish, Kate sat on the end of the bed and worked through a pile of paperwork. The baby was tucked up in her bassinet, and Robbie had gone off to sort the car parking out. "Right, you have a choice," Kate informed Laura, looking over her glasses at her. "Your delivery was textbook, lucky you. No tears, no stitches, no haemorrhage, placenta all intact. Baby is a nice weight, she's healthy and hale and her tests are all as they should be. If we can just get her to feed once more then, and I can see you do that, then you can probably go home. Or you can stay here tonight. Honestly, it's like you planned it all," Kate proclaimed and Laura laughed. "I'm pretty sore," she replied "I suppose it's normal to feel like you've been hit by a bus?" Kate nodded. "I'd compare it to the day after running a marathon," she mused and Laura snorted with derision. "I've run a marathon. It's quite different," she replied definitely, shifting her empty plate to the bedside table and turning her gaze to her daughter. "Have you got a name for her?" Kate enquired, as the baby stirred slightly and Laura gently lifted her up, cradling her in her arms. The baby snuffled against Laura, who smiled down at her. "Not settled on one yet," Laura replied "maybe Florence?" The baby pursed her lips at this and Laura smiled again. "Well, she seems not to hate that idea," she continued and the baby opened her eyes. "Hello you," Laura told her, adjusting her hold on her slightly and Kate smiled. "Shall we try feeding her?" She enquired and Laura shrugged easily. "Sure," she replied, shifting the baby again and then unbuttoning her shirt.

With a little bit of supervision, Laura managed to persuade the baby to latch on, wincing as she did so. "God, does it always hurt this much?" She asked and Kate shook her head. "It does ease with time, I promise," she reassured her and Laura grimaced. "I'm determined to feed her if I can, but bloody hell, I can see why you'd be put off!" She replied. "She is doing very nicely," Kate replied "nice latch, though your milk probably won't come in for a day or two. Expect to be outrageously hormonal when it does. I spent an entire night wondering what the bloody hell I'd done when mine came in, so just try and get through it. I cried at my husband, the baby cried. I think we all cried. It'll be fine. Just take it as it comes," Laura looked faintly alarmed. "Sorry, I've scared you, haven't I?" Kate said lightly. A knock at the door revealed Robbie and he smiled when he saw the three of them. "Alright?" He enquired and Laura smiled up at him, "Mmhmm," she replied. "Laura says you're thinking of Florence?" Kate mused and Robbie dropped his jacket on the chair before coming to perch on the bed opposite Kate. "I think Flo suits her," Robbie replied cheerily and Laura smiled down at her daughter. "I had a better idea for a middle name," she replied and then looked across at Robbie cheerfully, quirking her eyebrows. "Jean," they said in unison, both laughing as the realisation dawned. "I do like Elizabeth, but it made me think that if there was any cross over with a colleague, I'd want it to be Jean. After all, she's been a great friend to both of us." Laura explained. "Florence Jean Hobson Lewis," Robbie mused, and then squeezed Laura's knee. "Yeah, lets go with that."

"I can discharge you whenever you're ready," Kate reminded them "I mean, by all means stay tonight if you want to, but you don't need to and if I know you, Laura, you'll be happier at home." Laura laughed. "I hate hospitals," she said frankly and Robbie rolled his eyes. "I'll never be quite comprehend why you doctors hate hospitals so much," he owned and Laura scoffed. "You hate them too Robbie," she reminded him "how many times have I stitched you up, cleaned your scrapes..." Robbie laughed. "Are we keeping score?" he asked jovially and Laura's face softened. The memories of Robbie sleeping on her sofa at various points when she was too traumatised to sleep alone were suddenly strong and she found she had tears in her eyes. Florence snuffling brought her to reality and she smiled at her daughter. "I think we'll head home once she's done feeding," Laura said assuredly. "A midwife will come and see you tomorrow morning," Kate said "and she'll let you know what your care provision will be like over the next few days. And if you need me, Laura, just call. I'm rarely off duty for friends, you know that."


	22. Chapter 22

Florence Jean Hobson Lewis

Born 10.15am 6lbs 5oz

Mother and baby well. Photos to follow

Hathaway could sense a presence in the doorway of his office before he even looked up. "Hathaway," Jean Innocent leant against the doorframe and fixed him with a look. "Yes Ma'am?" He relied and she gestured to his phone. "Have you seen?" She asked and he looked up at her. "Congratulations on the namesake," he quipped and Jean made a scoffing noise, folding her arms around her in a gesture James recognised as her being somewhat emotional. "I don't know what to say Hathaway," Jean owned and Hathaway grinned up at her. "I suggest that whatever you don't know to say should probably be said to Laura and Robbie" he replied and Jean nodded. "I think it's lovely Ma'am" Maddox owned and Jean glanced in her direction, smiling.

* * *

Laura decided she was up for visitors after a couple of days at home. To her relief her milk had come in fairly quickly and Florence seemed content as long as she was cuddled up on either Laura or Robbie. She seemed to hate her crib though as Laura wearily considered, having spent nine months curled up, such a flat surface must seem quite alien to her. Lynne had sent them a version of a mattress she'd used for Jack and Florence seemed to tolerate it for slightly longer than she would any other surface which wasn't her mother. Robbie brought her a large mug of tea as she fed Florence, and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said cheerfully and Robbie settled down on the armchair opposite. "Lynne is going to come this weekend, she says, if that's okay, promises she won't get in the way, has threatened to cook and clean and do whatever you need," he told her and Laura smiled. "It's very nice of her," she replied "poor Flo is going to be completely bewildered by her family tree when she's old enough to understand it, isn't she…" Robbie smiled, his eyes dancing. "We don't all get second chances," he reminded her and she considered him affectionately. "Jean asked to pop in a bit later, promises she won't stay for long but just wants to say hello," Robbie continued and Laura nodded. "Did she react at all to your message about Flo's arrival?" Robbie asked and Laura laughed. "Have you not seen the enormous bunch of flowers on the dining table?" she asked and Robbie cast his eye over the room behind her. "Bloody hell," he replied and Laura chuckled. She looked down at the baby and smiled "She's nodded off," she told him and Robbie smiled. Deftly, she rearranged her clothing, and then brought Florence up onto her shoulder to wind her. Robbie threw her a muslin cloth and she tucked it up under Florence carefully.

"You want to nap?" Robbie asked gently and Laura shook her head. "I had a good sleep earlier, when she did. If Jean's coming soon, I'll hang in there for now and sleep a bit later," she decided "I don't suppose there are any biscuits?" She considered her husband hopefully and Robbie grinned. "Val was always starving when she was feeding Lynne and Pat," he observed as he got up to retrieve the tin "Funny the things that come back to you." Laura smiled sympathetically. Florence's arrival had brought back a variety of memories for Robbie, and despite the emotional rollercoaster Laura found herself on in the aftermath of Flo's birth, she was trying her hardest to let Robbie work through it all. Lynne and Patrick's obvious enthusiasm for their baby half-sister made Laura cry in relief and Lynne had already sent down her favoured items from Jack's birth. "I've sorted the birth registration appointment for Friday," Robbie told her and Laura looked pleased. "Oh, great, thanks," she replied, lightly stroking Florence's back. "It'll be funny being the other side of the table," Laura continued and Robbie snorted quietly. "It's not even six months since we got married," he reminded her. "Poor Flo," Laura mused, her eyes full of laughter. "Her parents wedding was something of an afterthought to her conception," she observed, as Robbie brought the biscuit tin over and handed it to her. Robbie laughed, and sat himself down next to his wife and daughter. He considered the baby, peacefully slumbering on Laura and stroked Florence's cheek gently. "It's a habit of her father's," he replied wryly and Laura stared at him, confused. "Obviously you've not checked the date of my marriage to Val against Pat's birthday," he replied and Laura laughed. "Oh, god, Robbie. Honestly." she said, picking up a biscuit and eating it. Robbie shrugged easily. "I'm still pinching myself," Laura mused " if you'd told me a year ago, I'd be sat on a sofa in our house, married to you and with our baby in my arms, I sincerely doubt I'd have believed you," She looked over at him, and Robbie wrapped her arm gently around her, kissing the top of her head lovingly. "Aye, it's true," he said and Laura leant into him, before looking down at the slumbering Florence. "I have no idea how we managed to create something so perfect," she mused and Robbie smiled. "Thus ever spoke the new mother," he replied easily "but she's a little poppet."

"Fancy some pasta bake for dinner later?" he asked and Laura looked at him suspiciously. "My cooking's not that bad," he retorted cheerfully and Laura smirked. "Don't listen to Daddy," Laura murmured to the baby "Daddy's cooking is not his forte." Robbie snorted "You can't try and turn our three day old daughter against me," he remonstrated and Laura leant into him. "Maddox brought some home cooked food over while you were asleep, dropped it off and said she'd be back with more in a few days, subject to the criminal underground network of Oxford," Robbie explained and Laura smiled. "That's very kind of her," she said, with a hint of relief. "I should go and put a load of laundry on," Laura mused and Robbie scoffed. "No, love, leave that to me," he said and Laura looked up at him. "How about you cuddle this wee girl, and I'll put a load on?" she suggested and Robbie shrugged. Laura gently retrieved Florence from her shoulder and the baby fussed slightly as Laura laid her in Robbie's arms, flailing out an arm. Robbie shushed her gently, settling her against his chest and Laura smiled. "You're unsettlingly handsome with her on your chest," she quipped, kissing him and then easing herself off the sofa. "I think your mother's high on oxytocin," Robbie suggested to Florence, who snoozed on regardless. Laura gave him a look from across the room. "I might be a little hormonal," she reminded him and he snorted in amusement "but I can still hear you."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Laura shifted her weight slightly, adjusting Florence against her shoulder where she was slumbering still, and went to open the door. "Hello Jean," she greeted her friend cheerfully, stepping back so that Jean could come in. "Oh, Laura, look at her!" Jean exclaimed as her gaze fell on the tiny baby in Laura's arms and Laura smiled, considering her daughter for a moment. "Come and sit down," Laura said "the kettle's just boiled, but I might have to ask you to do the honours. As you can see, I've got my hands quite full." Jean folded her coat over the bannister and closed the front door before following Laura through to the kitchen. Jean held up a carrier bag and smiled cheerfully at Laura "I brought some supplies," she explained, unpacking a selection of meals and Laura smiled gratefully. "Between you, Ellen and Maddox, we are incredibly well stocked," she replied. "Well, there's nothing here that can't freeze," Jean replied "now, can I make you a cup of tea?" Laura considered this for a moment. "How about you take Flo, and I'll make us a brew?" she suggested. "Are you sure?" Jean asked "There's nothing worse than someone visiting a newborn and not actually making themselves useful." Laura laughed as she eased the baby from her shoulder, gently adjusting her grip on her daughter and settling her in Jean's arms. She passed Jean a muslin cloth "I don't think you'll need it, she doesn't seem to be particularly sicky, but just in case," she explained and Jean beamed at the baby.

"Gosh, it's been a long time since I held such a tiny baby," she observed happily and Laura smiled. She put the kettle on to boil, and gathered mugs, milk and a plate of biscuits. "You're looking very well on it Laura," Jean remarked and Laura considered her appearance. "You're very nice to say so," she replied and Jean smiled at her. "Transpires chronic insomnia is excellent preparation for parenthood," Laura replied "and really good concealer helps no end." Jean nodded sympathetically. "Did you have a reasonable time of it?" she asked gently and Laura considered this as she waited for the kettle to boil. "Well, I'm not saying it didn't hurt like hell, but I had a fairly easy delivery," she replied. "Glad to hear it," Jean replied. Florence gave a tiny cry, and Laura glanced over at her daughter as Jean soothed the tiny infant in her arms. "She's been good as gold so far," Laura continued, and as the kettle boiled, she took it and began to make the tea. "Thank you for the beautiful flowers," Laura said, as she poured milk into the cups and then passed on to Jean's side of the counter, and Jean smiled broadly. "My pleasure," she replied. "Approve of the name we chose?" Laura asked mischievously and Jean considered her friend for a moment. "You've spoken to Hathaway, haven't you?" she replied and Laura chuckled. "Let's take this into the living room," she said cheerfully "and we can chat on the sofa. Robbie will be back in a bit."

As they settled on the sofa, Jean considered the sleeping baby. "I think she's quite like you," she observed and Laura smiled, taking her mug of tea into her hands and sipping from it. "I think she is, though I was always very fair. I think Flo gets her colouring more from Robbie, but I suppose time will tell," she said. "Flo?" Jean enquired "you're not going to be mercenary about abbreviations then?" Laura shook her head, eyes dancing. "I think Flo suits her nicely, but you can't just call a child by an abbreviation. Besides, how else will she know when she's really for it?" Laura replied and Jean laughed. "You didn't mind that we gave her her middle name for you?" Laura enquired softly, and she was amused to see Jean start to well up. "Oh, please don't cry," she said hastily and Jean looked at Laura, her face full of emotion. "I'm sure James told you I cried when your message came through," she replied knowingly and Laura chuckled. "He may have mentioned it," she replied. "I was a bit overcome," Jean owned "but thank you. It's a tremendous honour." Laura squeezed Jean's knee affectionately and then sat back a bit further on the sofa. "So, tell me all the office gossip," she said encouragingly. Jean laughed and looked down at Florence. "Not much to tell, really Laura, after all, the three of you really are the office gossip…"


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh, Dad, she's lovely," Lynne murmured, looking down at her baby sister, and Robbie grinned. Lynne looked up at him, and then down again at her sister. "I'm all kinds of emotional," Lynne continued, smiling at Florence and then leaning her head against Robbie's shoulder. "I know, pet," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing his lips to the side of her head. "You happy?" Lynne asked him wistfully and Robbie sighed. "I really am," he replied "and seeing you with her makes me even happier." Lynne smiled at him. "She's Laura's mini-me, isn't she?" she observed, studying the baby's features and Robbie nodded. "Aye, she's a lot like Laura, thank heavens," he replied and Lynne chuckled. "And I'm the spit of Mum," she continued "you seem destined to have daughters who bear limited resemblance to you." Robbie laughed. "Happily, Pat's a bit more like me, eh?" he retorted, and Lynne nodded. "Jack's like you too," she reminded him and Robbie considered this. "What does Jack make of all of this?" he asked and Lynne thought about it. "I don't think he completely understands, but I did promise him he could cuddle Florence when he meets her and he seemed to be satisfied with that as a prospect," she replied, and then looked up as Laura appeared in the doorway, looking slightly sleepy.

Lynne smiled broadly at Laura, and stood up, carrying Florence over to her. "Laura!" she greeted her warmly, gently transferring the baby to Laura and then kissing Laura's cheek affectionately. "She is a little darling," Lynne told her and Laura smiled, settling Florence against her chest, and cradling her closely. "Did you get some sleep?" Lynne enquired kindly and Laura nodded. "I'm trying to sleep when she does," she replied and Lynne nodded. "When I can," Laura replied wearily. "I don't want to intrude," Lynne replied gently "but at least let me sort you out for food and run whatever errands you need this weekend. I promise not to get in the way." Laura smiled and rested her hand over Florence's back. "Do you mind if I crash on the sofa?" Laura replied and Lynne frowned. "Of course not. Do whatever you need to do," Robbie said hastily and Laura smiled, turning back to the living room. "She alright?" Lynne asked, leaning into Robbie "Go and be with her. This first month can be hell on earth, and she needs you." Robbie squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "I'll make us all a brew," he replied and Lynne shook her head. "Let me do that. Go and cuddle Laura and Flo," she chided. Robbie walked into the living room to find Laura snuggled up on the sofa with Florence tucked up on her. She smiled at him wearily and he sat down beside her. "May I?" he asked, and she nodded, as he tucked his arm around her and drew her up against him. "Did you get some sleep?" he asked and Laura sighed, interlacing her fingers with his. "A bit," she replied "but I'm still shattered. I'm beginning to see what they mean about the fourth trimester." Florence splayed her fingers against Laura's collarbone and Laura smiled. "You see, and then she does something like this, and I'm completely smitten with her all over again, even though she's feeding every hour and a half and I think I've forgotten how to string a full sentence together," Laura replied.

Lynne brought a tray of tea into the living room, and set it down on the coffee table gently. " I wasn't sure if you'd want decaf Laura, but I've made normal in the pot too," she told her and Laura smiled at her. "You're very kind," she replied " I'll take the decaf." Lynne picked up the milk and considered Laura. "Milk, no sugar, reasonably strong?" she said, and Laura nodded. "Please." Lynne dutifully made the tea as promised, and set it in front on Laura before setting down a plate of biscuits, and pushing the fruit bowl along. Laura smiled at the gesture and Robbie kissed the side of Laura's head, then removed his arm and poured himself a cup of tea. "Do you want a cup?" he asked Lynne and she gestured to her cup. "I'll make my own," she replied genially. "Pass me a biscuit, Robbie, please," Laura said and he did as requested. "Poor Flo seems destined to be perpetually covered in crumbs," Laura mused, brushing a crumb from Florence's head and Lynne laughed. "I found some very strange things on Jack in my time," she confided knowingly and Robbie was relieved to see Laura smile. "Did you have this with Jack?" Laura asked suddenly and Lynne frowned. "Have what?" she asked, curiously. "I can't bear to put her down for more than a few minutes. I'm completely done in, but I miss her when I'm not with her, and she's only just a week old." Laura replied and Lynne smiled sympathetically. "God, yes," she replied kindly "remember it well. It does get better, I promise. The sleep'll get better, and the feeding gets less incessant, and she'll stop wailing every time you put her down." Laura considered the baby snoozing on her chest and sighed wearily. Robbie looked at his wife, and then at his older daughter. "Why don't you come and sit here, Lynne," he suggested. "I'll go and make myself useful." Laura smiled at him "Any chance you could put some more laundry on?" she asked and Robbie nodded. "Aye," he replied. "No cooking though, eh?" Lynne suggested cheekily and Laura laughed. Robbie mussed Lynne's hair as he came past.

"You holding up alright?" Lynne asked Laura gently as Robbie wandered into the kitchen and out of earshot. To Laura's horror, she found herself welling up and Lynne passed her a tissue. squeezing her arm sympathetically. "I cried constantly when Jack was tiny," Lynne confided. "My hormones are all over the place," Laura replied wearily. "Of course they are," Lynne reminded her gently "you only gave birth a week ago, and you're breastfeeding." Laura sniffed slightly, and Florence whimpered. "Right on cue," Laura sighed. "It does get easier, I promise," Lynne replied, and took a gulp of her tea before setting her mug on the coffee table. "Want me to take her a for a few minutes?" Lynne offered and Laura shook her head. "I sort of figure that if I feed her when she appears to be hungry, and try and persuade her to nap, even if it's on me, when she's tired, and you know, change her when she needs it, we'll probably all survive unscathed." Laura replied, looking at Florence and tucking her finger into the baby's hand. "This seems to settle her sometimes, as though she's just checking I'm still here," Laura replied and Lynne smiled. "It's pretty adorable," she replied and Laura smiled back. "It would be even more adorable if I'd had more than an hour's sleep at a time," she replied. "Is Dad pulling his weight?" Lynne asked and Laura yawned before nodding. "He's doing his best," Laura replied and Lynne looked at her sharply. "Is he pulling his weight?" Lynne asked again and Laura nodded. "He's pretty good. Changes nappies, bring me tea, keeps me fed, cuddles Flo so I can sleep. Can't really fault him," she replied "he can't feed her and I don't really want to give her formula. Actually, feeding is going pretty well. She's taken to it, and as long as I grit my teeth for the first minute or so, it's pretty easy."

"Glad to hear it," Lynne replied "and you must tell me what I can do to help. Stock the freezer? Hold her while you shower. Take her for a walk while you nap? Say the word Laura." Laura smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured, kissing the top of Flo's head.

Later, when Laura had fed Flo, and the baby was snoozing again, Lynne sent Laura back off to sleep. Before she left the room, Lynne threw her a blanket. "Cuddle this while you sleep," Lynne suggested and Laura looked completely confused. "It will smell like you," Lynne explained "and Flo will settle more easily wherever that blanket is as a result. Might give you a bit more respite." Laura nodded wearily, and did as she was told.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N Here's hoping I've fixed the wonky formatting...

* * *

Movement by the front door caught Laura's eye and she frowned. Her gaze dropped to Florence, dozing in her Moses basket in the living room and she went to open the door. "You're skulking, James," she observed as she opened the door and he shrugged at her. "Want to come in?" she enquired and James looked slightly uneasy. Laura looked at him, sighed and turned back into the hall. "Shut the door on your way in, won't you James?" she suggested "I don't want to intrude," James began and Laura laughed. "I'm going to go and put the kettle on," she said knowingly and James sighed and strode into the hall. "It's nice to see you," Laura observed when he appeared in the kitchen. James considered her and then walked over to kiss her on both cheeks. "Congratulations," he murmured and Laura smiled. "Thank you," she said warmly. "Want me to make the tea?" he asked and Laura considered him for a moment. "You're fine," she replied, trying to judge James' mood. "Don't seem your usual self, James…" she began and he shrugged. "I'm horrible with small children," he explained and Laura laughed. "James, she is ten days old, and she's fast asleep. She won't hurt you," she replied, amused. "I won't force you to hold her if you don't want to," Laura continued, turning to the kettle and stifling a yawn. "She keeping you up?" James asked and Laura snorted. "Tiny babies tend to do that," she retorted, turning the kettle off and beginning to make a pot of tea.

James took the tray of tea things from Laura and carried it into the living room, leaving it on the coffee table. He peered at the sleeping baby and smiled slightly. Laura perched on the edge of the sofa and looked up at him. "Tea?" she enquired lightly, and James nodded. "She's very sweet," James observed and Laura smiled. "I tend to agree, but I am a bit biased," she replied. James laughed and sat himself down on the arm of the sofa. "God, James, sit on the sofa properly. You're unnaturally tall at the best of times," Laura told him, and pushed a mug of tea in his direction. "How's life treating you?" she enquired, picking up her tea and blowing on it. "Excuse me slurping my tea," Laura went on "but I try and make the most of drinking it while it's still hot." James looked amused."We miss you. Rawbones is hardly your caliber of pathologist," James remarked and Laura's featured softened. "It's only been three weeks, James. I'm sure he's perfectly competent," she replied and James made a derisory snort. "You're spending too much time with Robbie," Laura observed wryly "and Rawbones is fine." "Yeah, but he's not you, Laura," James replied and Laura smiled. "Anyway, I didn't come to talk about work," he continued and Laura smirked. "Novel," she remarked and James took a gulp of his tea. "How's motherhood?" he enquired and Laura's gaze moved to her daughter. "Finding my feet," she replied, watching Florence sleep for a few moments. "It's a steep learning curve, that much I'll grant you." "Missing your lab?" James asked and Laura looked exasperated. "Physically, no. Intellectually, not yet. Not least, as this little love has pretty much my undivided attention, and when I do, I have an editor on standby, desperate to send texts to review in my direction," she replied, and took another gulp of her tea. Florence let out a little cry and Laura looked over at her again, trying to determine whether she was actually waking up properly or just crying out. When she whimpered again, Laura set down her tea, and went to pick her up, gently cradling her against her collarbone, and resting the baby's cheek against her skin. She kissed the top of her head absentmindedly and then sat back down on the sofa.

James watched as she tucked her arm around Florence, and then picked up her mug of tea. "I get the impression you've done that a few times," he observed and Laura sighed heavily. "She's happiest asleep on me," she replied "but sometimes I do need to be able to use both hands simultaneously and I have just about persuaded her that occasionally her Moses basket is an acceptable place to snooze." Laura looked up at him and he grimaced. "Yeah, the hormones help you feel like it's doable. Otherwise I think I'd be going mad," she owned and he laughed. "At four in the morning, there are moments when I think I might be," Laura confided wistfully, setting down her empty mug as Florence splayed her hand over Laura's collarbone and snuffled contentedly. "I've never thought being a parent was on the cards for me," James owned and Laura made a scoffing noise. "I have no observations to pass at this point," she remarked dryly and James choked slightly on his mouthful of tea. Laura smiled and looked down at the baby. "Time will tell, James, I'm sure. Maybe you are and maybe you aren't but I'm sure either way, it's not going to define you." Laura replied and James mused on this.

"Is she a good baby?" James asked and Laura frowned. "I don't know Laura," he said, flustered "aren't these the kind of things you're supposed to ask new parents?" "Is there such a thing as a bad baby, do you suppose?" she asked dryly and James winced. Laura chuckled and patted James' arm reassuringly. "Good to know I can still wind you up with one simple question," Laura reminded him and he looked relieved. "She's fine. She's just a tiny baby and they're demanding. We'll get through." Laura said. "Where's Robbie?" James asked, and Laura considered the clock. "He popped into the office," she replied and James frowned. "Isn't he supposed…" he trailed off and Laura shook her head. "I sent him. He has to go back in next week, and I needed to know I could manage an afternoon on my own while he was still in a position to come and rescue me when it all went horribly wrong. So far it hasn't. I'm considering that to be a win." she explained.

Laura considered James for a moment and rested her hand flat on Florence's back. "I'm sure if you want to catch up with himself, he'd be up for a quick pint," she suggested knowingly and James laughed. "I'm sure that what you'd really appreciate, Laura, is your husband leaving you at home with a newborn baby while he jollies off to the pub," he remarked and Laura laughed. "I'd not much appreciate him rolling in steaming," she replied "but he's not a slave to Flo and I, so I'm sure we can work something out.""Sure we can work something out?" Robbie appeared in the doorway and Laura looked over to him, smiling. Hathaway held a hand out to his friend and shook his hand firmly. "She's a beauty, sir," James observed and Robbie bent down to kiss Laura on the cheek and run a finger over Flo's head. "Like mother, like daughter," he replied proudly and Laura looked amused. "I think James fancies a pint one night soon. He was negotiating you a free pass," Laura explained and Robbie grinned. "Right we are then," he replied and surveyed the coffee table before sitting down opposite them.


	25. Chapter 25

_A few weeks later..._

When Robbie awoke that morning, he considered the scene in front of him. Florence was lying in her bassinet burbling to herself, next to Laura's side of the bed, and Laura was curled up on her side, next to her, fast asleep. His gaze flicked to the clock. Just after 6am. Florence was just beginning to fuss and Robbie reckoned if he moved quickly enough, he might just be able to get himself and Florence out of the room for half an hour and let Laura sleep a bit longer before he went off to work. He slipped out of his side of the bed, and pulled his dressing gown around him. Florence looked at him with big blue eyes as he picked her up and kissed her. "You come with me, my love, and we'll let your mam sleep a bit longer," he told the baby and she gurgled at him. Robbie settled her in his arms, picked up a blanket and padded quietly out of their room. Flo had had Laura up at least three times last night, and he figured the least he could do was give her some extra time in bed while he saw to Florence. "Right, my little love," he told her "I reckon we can manage some breakfast for me, with you for company, and then we'll see how the morning progresses." Florence grinned up at him and Robbie smiled back. "You see, you'd just got to the point where your poor mam was at her wits end, and then you learnt to smile, and she's fallen in love with you all over again." he reminded Florence and she wriggled in a way that he took to mean she was fairly content. He took her into her nursery, and quickly changed her nappy, before scooping her up again and taking her downstairs with him. Robbie filled the kettle up, and set it on to boil. He lay Florence down on her play mat, still in his sightline, and propped up a black and white book she'd suddenly taken a great interest in. She'd lie quite happily, staring at it for a few minutes at a time, which proved very useful indeed. Robbie quickly slung a couple of slices of bread into the toaster, and retrieved the butter and marmalade from the fridge, placing them on the side along with a plate and a knife. Once the kettle clicked off, he made a large cafetière of coffee for himself and Laura, and allowed it to stew. Florence gurgled cheerfully to herself and Robbie cast an indulgent eye over his younger daughter. When the toast popped, he retrieved it and spread butter then marmalade on it, and placed the plate of food on the table, followed by a large mug of coffee. And then he scooped Florence back up, and nestled her in the crook of his arm, so that he could eat with one hand whilst still cuddling her.

Laura came down an hour or so later to find Robbie on his second cup of coffee, still cheerfully reading bits of the paper to Florence, who was cuddled up in his arms. "Thank you," she murmured, coming to stand behind him and sliding her arms around his shoulders then kissing the side of his head. "Morning," he replied cheerfully. Laura looked down at their daughter, who grinned up at her mother and Laura sighed. "Anyone less adorable than you, Miss Florence, would not get away with your nighttime antics," she reminded the baby and Robbie laughed. "You been up with her long?" Laura enquired, sitting down at the table and pouring herself some coffee. Robbie shook his head. "An hour? I've quite enjoyed myself," he replied easily. "I think I slept through her last feed, but I was awake at six and so was she, so I thought I'd try and give you a tiny bit of respite. I'm due in court at ten, so I've got a late start." Robbie told her and Laura smiled. "I do appreciate it," she replied and Robbie reached over and squeezed her hand. "She's chatty this morning," he observed and Laura sipped her coffee. "What are your plans for today?" Robbie asked and Laura considered her answer for a couple of moments. "Well, there's a coffee shop which has a gathering of mums on Tuesday mornings, so I might head over there. And I need to go to the pool to sign Flo up for swimming lessons, so if I get through those two things, that will be a good day," Laura replied. "Is she not a bit little for swimming?" Robbie asked as Laura drank some more coffee and she smiled. "Of course. But the idea is that the sooner you get babies used to being in the water, the more confident they'll be as swimmers when they're older. And swimming is such a critical life skill," Laura explained "she likes her bath, so I think she might enjoy it."

"We should do something on Thursday," Robbie reminded her and Laura looked at him quizzically. "Thursday?" she asked and Robbie grinned at her. "Well," he replied "it'll be our first anniversary, technically, and whilst whisking you off somewhere romantic probably isn't on the cards, I thought we could go out for lunch." Laura chuckled and squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry, that's terrible. I hadn't thought about the date at all," she replied "but it would be lovely to go for lunch. Though we are going to have company, aren't we, my darling?" She stroked Florence's cheek and the baby gurgled at her. "I promise we'll get some time to ourselves soon," Laura told Robbie and he smiled at her. "She's had a nap at 7pm the last two nights, so if she does that again tonight, then I am declaring that a) a routine and b) bedtime," Laura told him "and what I wouldn't given for an actual evening." Robbie shrugged easily "sounds fair to me, love." he replied.

Florence did indeed oblige her mother by going down for a nap at 7pm, and Laura thought that she had somehow managed to achieve something when she was able to sit down on the sofa at 7.15pm, with the baby monitor on the coffee table and a glass of wine in hand. When Robbie walked in the door half an hour later, he was pleasantly surprised to find his wife curled up on the sofa reading, with dinner in the oven. "I know I'm a domestic goddess," Laura told him amiably, looking at him over her glasses "so you don't have to tell me." Robbie laughed and she looked affronted. "Thanks," she chided and Robbie leant down to kiss her lovingly. "Flo down for the night?" he asked and Laura laughed hollowly. "I reckon she will sleep until about 10pm" she replied "and then, if I'm lucky, she'll have me up at about 1am and probably at about 4am or 5am. We are some way off 'down for the night'" "You're a bloody marvel," Robbie told her, sitting down on the sofa next to her and she flashed him a smile. "So," Robbie began "if Flo's asleep, and I've got you all to myself…" Laura considered him wryly, and then set down her wine glass. "What did you have in mind?" she enquired lightly as he leant in to kiss her and then giggling as he trailed kisses across to her neck, and then to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Robbie," she murmured "at least let me turn down the dinner, or it's going to be inedible." Robbie laughed. "You're still remarkably alluring, even when you're being horribly practical," he remarked. Laura grinned at him and she made her way into the kitchen. "I know you of old, Robbie Lewis, and if you're given a choice between sex and dinner, I know perfectly well that what you actually want is sex *and* dinner," she replied. Robbie laughed as Laura turned the oven down low and then returned to him on the sofa. "All I want," Robbie rebuked, holding out his hands and pulling her down so that she was sat astride his lap "is a bit of time with my lovely wife," and Laura smiled at him.


	26. Chapter 26

"You expecting a parcel?" Robbie asked, sticking his head around the door and Laura shook her head. "Well, you've got one," Robbie continued, bringing it in and leaving it on the coffee table. Laura frowned at the large box, trying not to disturb Florence from her feed while she peered at the address label. "It's got a publisher's label on," Robbie observed and Laura looked thoroughly perplexed. "More books eh?" Robbie considered their extensive bookshelves and laughed. "I didn't order any!" Laura protested and Robbie grinned. "Want me to open it?" He asked and Laura nodded. Robbie duly opened it and passed a note to Laura. "Looks like a load of science books," he told her and Laura looked thoroughly confused. "Dear Dr. Hobson, we hope this note finds you well. Please accept this small token of our congratulations upon the recent birth of your daughter. We hope this might allow you to while away the inevitable small hour night feeds, whilst piquing your interest. We wish you all the best for your maternity leave and look forward to working with you again in the near future, yours etc" Laura read, amused. "Bless my editor," she said to Robbie who held up a couple of titles for her "Oh wow, I think she's sent me the entire long list for the Wellcome Science Book Prize," Laura said and Robbie grinned. "Kid in a sweet shop, eh?" He remarked and Laura grinned. " Might spare you reruns of the West Wing, eh?" she replied, returning her attention to Florence. "Right, my love, are you done?" She said to the baby, deftly rearranging her clothing and then bringing Florence up onto her shoulder to wind her. "Here, give her to me," Robbie offered "you can play with your new books." He held out his hands and took the baby, tucking a cloth over his shoulder before taking her off into the kitchen with him.

Laura considered the pile of books in front of her happily. Florence was nearly four months old now, and Laura was beginning to feel as though she was getting the hang of looking after this little person. Florence was a fairly easy baby, at least as far as her direct experience suggested. Laura had spent a considerable amount of time with her nieces as they had grown up, and her littlest niece, now almost fourteen years old, had been especially difficult as a small child. Laura was very grateful that Flo wasn't especially colicky, and was a cheerful little soul. They'd eked out a sort of routine which more or less kept everybody sane, and Laura was increasingly eyeing up her research, trying to fit in a little bit of reading or writing when Flo napped in the day. She knew she didn't have to, but it was an increasingly tempting prospect. As she skimmed over the blurbs on the numerous titles, she smiled to herself. Laura suspected her editor knew exactly how to pique her interest, lure her back into editing and to be fair, her editor was spot on. Laura was going to enjoy working her way through this pile of reading, with Florence in her arms no doubt. She could hear Robbie pottering around in the kitchen, chatting away to Florence who was increasingly vocal and would burble happily back to both Robbie and Laura in a way her parents considered terribly endearing. Sometimes on quiet afternoons, Laura would settle Florence on her knees and sing to her which Florence seemed to adore, squealing happily and flailing her arms. For his part, Robbie was a doting Dad to Florence and it made Laura ridiculously happy to see them together.

To Laura's amusement, and to a lesser degree, pride, Robbie kept a photograph of the three of them in his office, along with another of Florence. He hadn't told her about it - Jean had sent her a photograph of his office one day a few weeks back and it had made Laura smile broadly to see it. True to his word, Robbie had relaxed his contracted hours in the weeks after Florence's birth and was gradually building up his hours again as Florence got bigger. Laura suspected James was fairly pleased to have Robbie around a bit more, and certainly Robbie seemed pretty chipper when he did come home from work. It was a tricky balance to establish. In some ways, Laura was usually interested in the cases he was working on, keen to keep her eye in on station life but simultaneously she didn't want Florence growing up thinking her parents only talked shop.

Laura's phone chirruped and she picked it up, glancing quickly through the message that had arrived. She'd been a bit nervous about being the oldest mother for miles around, but she'd been pleasantly surprised to discover that there were plenty of other mums in their forties around Oxford. Quite a few of them were academics, but others who worked in all sorts of places and organisations, and actually, Laura was beginning to realise that she was by no means unusual in becoming a mother later in life. The message was from another mother she'd met, a scientist who worked in research in the Science Park, and only a year or two younger than Laura. Their children was more or less the same age, and having lived in Oxford for all of her adult life, it was quite refreshing to Laura to be meeting new people and she rather liked the idea of Florence having friends she'd known all of her life. She quickly texted back a response, and then considered the pile of books in front of her. Laura stacked them neatly and then went over to find her husband and daughter. Robbie was stood in the garden, Florence sat on his hip as he worked his way around, reviewing what work needed to be done. "Hiya," he said cheerfully as Laura slipped an arm around his waist and Florence burbled at her. "Everything okay?" she enquired and Florence wriggled happily. "Hello you," Laura said to her and Florence giggled. "You sizing up all the weeding necessary?" she enquired and Robbie nodded. "Aye, something like that. Might try and get a few hours in this weekend, if the weather holds and this case doesn't kick off…" he replied and Laura smiled. "She seem at all sleepy?" she enquired and Robbie considered Florence before chuckling. "Not really," he replied and Florence beamed up at him. "I might go for a run," Laura mused and Robbie shrugged easily. "If you like, love," he replied "Flo and me, we'll be alright, won't we?" Florence burbled, which Laura took to mean that she was quite happy with her father. "Take it steady Laur," Robbie continued and Laura stuck her tongue out at him playfully.


	27. Chapter 27

Ellen pulled up outside Laura's house, and pulled the handbrake on. She turned the key in the ignition, and the engine quietened. She cast a glance in the direction of Laura's front door, and then undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. Laura's life had changed so dramatically in the last twelve months that in some ways Ellen barely recognised her old friend. Not that Laura had changed very much in essentials, but at the same time, everything had changed. Married, now a baby. Ellen and Laura had been friends for almost three decades now, and through much of that time, they'd fallen back on each other. Boyfriends had come and gone for both of them, serious and mere dalliances. And Robbie had been on and around the scene for Laura for so long. It made Ellen smile really. She still remembered meeting Laura for coffee a few days after she and Robbie had finally, finally got together. Or so she'd thought. Laura was the queen of discretion, but even Ellen had been surprised when Laura had revealed the details of her dinner date with Robbie at the Randolph.

 _"_ _The Randolph? Goodness," Ellen had observed as they'd drunk their coffee. Laura had smiled happily. "So?" Ellen had pressed, and Laura's gaze had flitted down for just a second before she'd replied. "I think…" Laura said, a smile beginning to form "I'm pretty sure he proposed." Ellen had choked on her coffee, and Laura whacked her on the back. "Look, I'm as surprised as you, Ellen, but don't bring me extra work, yeah?" Laura said indignantly. "Forgive me, Laura, but did you just say Robbie proposed?" Ellen had asked incredulously and Laura quirked her eyebrows before taking a deliberately long sip of her coffee. "What did he say?" Ellen asked, slightly taken aback, and Laura sat back in her chair. "Well, it wasn't 'Will you marry me Laura?" she replied and Ellen snorted in derision. "No, of course not," she replied dryly. Laura took another sip of her coffee before she continued. "He told me that he loved me," Laura began and Ellen couldn't help her smile at Laura's expression. "He apologised for the numerous false starts, but what he wanted to tell me was that he loved me, wanted to be with me, and wants to turn over a new page, to begin a new chapter with me," Laura continued and Ellen grinned, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms as Laura continued. "And, he wants me to think about what I want, because what he wants is for us to get married," Laura finished, reaching for her coffee again and Ellen looked astonished. "Bloody hell, Laura. He really is all or nothing, isn't he?" she observed and Laura chuckled. "Indeed," she replied simply. Ellen eyed her friend, and Laura smiled to herself. "So are you going to put him out of his misery?" Ellen enquired lightly and Laura smiled again. "Certainly considering it," she replied._

Ellen reached for her bag and then opened the car door. She'd sent flowers and food over already, but Florence's birth had coincided with a very intense period in her job and it was only now she was able to visit in person. As she locked the car, Laura appeared in the doorway of her house and waved in greeting, the baby cradled against her. Ellen smiled, and strolled down the path grinning broadly. "Oh Laura," she murmured, glancing over the baby and then up to her friend. "Congratulations," Ellen said warmly, leaning in to kiss her friend's cheek affectionately. Laura smiled, her eyes crinkling up and then she stepped back into the house. "Come on in," Laura said and Ellen followed her in, draping her jacket over the banisters and dropping her bag by the stairs. Ellen closed the door behind her and followed Laura into the living room. "Hello Robbie," Ellen called and Robbie came through to greet her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. "How's fatherhood suiting you?" she asked cheerfully and Robbie smiled. "Aye well, Flo's as good a bairn as you'll see, but you know, it's pretty knackering," he replied and Laura smiled indulgently, cuddling her sleeping daughter closer. "Kettle's on," Robbie said, nodding his head towards the kitchen. "Fancy a cuppa?" Ellen nodded and Robbie glanced at his wife. "Coffee?" he enquired and Laura nodded. "Some of that decaf would be lovely," she replied "and I expect Ellen'll want proper coffee." Robbie trundled back into the kitchen and began to bustle about, pulling the mugs and cafetière together.

Ellen sat down on the sofa next to Laura, glancing over at her friend as she adjusted her hold on Florence. "I'd pass her over," Laura said "but I've only just got her to sleep, so do you mind if I just let her conk out a bit more?" Ellen rested her hand on Laura's arm affectionately. "Obviously I want a cuddle with my brevet niece," she chided "but I'll take my lead from you." Laura smiled gratefully and sat back against the sofa, cradling Florence against her. "How are you?" Ellen asked kindly and Laura considered her daughter for a moment. "Yeah, I'm alright," she replied and Ellen smiled. "She's lovely, Laura," Ellen said and Laura caressed Florence's back gently. "Thanks so much for the food parcels," Laura said and Ellen grinned. "Least I could do," she replied easily "so I'm glad it was useful." Robbie set a tray of mugs down on the coffee table and Ellen glanced at him. "Aye, thanks for that Ellen. It was a great help in those first few weeks. We were very grateful," Robbie said as Ellen reached for a mug to pass to Laura before picking up her own. "My pleasure," Ellen replied, and then setting down her coffee, she reached for the parcel she'd brought in with her. "Since Laura has her hands full," Ellen observed as she passed it to Robbie "you better have this."

Robbie glanced at Laura, who nodded almost imperceptively. "You'd no need," he began and Ellen tutted. "I had every need. It's not every day one of my oldest friends starts her family," she retorted and Robbie began to unwrap what she'd brought. "Oh, Ellen," Laura murmured as the familiar volumes appeared in sight. Ellen grinned at her. "I seem to recall these were favourites of yours," Ellen observed and Laura nodded. "Where on earth did you find them?" Laura asked, glancing over the titles. "Little Grey Rabbit?" Robbie asked and Laura glanced back to Ellen. "Books from my childhood and Ellen's. The Christmas book is one of my favourites," she explained "so unless these are Ellen's, I suspect she's been trawling high and low for months." Ellen shrugged modestly and took a sip from her coffee. "So how is little Miss Lewis doing?" she enquired and Laura smiled. "Oh, she's fine. On the dainty side, but fine," she said and Ellen scoffed. "You're 5ft2 and a size 8, Laura, she was never going to be enormous, was she?" she rebuked and Robbie chuckled. "Anyway, she's little Miss Hobson-Lewis," he reminded Ellen and she nodded approvingly. "I think she looks like you," Ellen said, peering at Florence and Laura smiled broadly. "Everyone says that," she replied "but I can just see Robbie." The aforementioned father snorted in derision. "Poor lass. She's got your features though Laura, definitely your nose," he replied and Laura considered her daughter for a moment. "Yes, that's probably true," she replied and Ellen smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Laura asked and Ellen nodded, setting her mug down on the coffee table and then allowing Laura to ease the baby into her arms. Florence settled in Ellen's hold, pursing her mouth momentarily, and then Laura sat back properly on the sofa. "Oh Laura," Ellen said, smiling down at the little girl and Laura's eyes twinkled. "She is lovely," Ellen continued, and then she looked over to Laura. "You can rest assured that Auntie Ellen will be the perfect example of decorum for Flo," she said and Laura laughed loudly. "Don't worry tho, Flo, because Auntie Ellen has lots of stories about Mummy's misspent youth, which she will be more than happy to share with you in due course," Ellen told the sleeping baby. Robbie laughed loudly, and Laura thumped him on the arm. "Oi," she rebuked, reaching for her coffee.

The trio sat chatting for half an hour or so while Florence slept on regardless. Robbie's phone trilling in the distance saw him apologise to Ellen before getting up and going to answer it. Laura sighed and exchanged a glance with Ellen. "I thought he wasn't working weekends any more?" Ellen enquired, still cuddling Florence. Laura wrinkled her nose up. "The shift system isn't that simple," Laura replied and Ellen detected a slight hint of weariness. Laura sighed "I do get it, you can't request that reports of a murder only come in during a 9-5, but it's much harder with this small girl when you have no idea whether your shifts are coming or going," Laura explained and Ellen nodded. "And when you go back? God, Laura, you *are* going back aren't you?" she enquired, horrified at the idea that Laura might not, though she thought it very unlikely. Laura chuckled. "Motherhood hasn't eradicated my career plans," she chided and Ellen look relieved. "Well thank god for that," she replied. "I think it's fair to say that I'm unlikely to be cut out to be a stay at home mother for all that long," Laura said "but you know, she's probably going to be our only child. I don't want to miss out on time with her, but equally, I'll go mad if I can't work. I've planned to go back four days a week when she's bigger, at least to begin with. I should be able to negotiate my shifts around that, and reduce my on call a little."

Florence snuffled and Ellen glanced down at her, her expression soft. "You're far, far too talented to give up your career," Ellen said kindly "though I can see why you'd want to make the most of spending time with this little darling." Laura chuckled. "You say that now. You should try her again when it's 4am and she's decided that sleep is for the weak…"


End file.
